Ponies In GTA V
by c.j.wong40
Summary: What happens when the Mane Six and the Princesses of Equestria get transported towards a world of crazed,corrupted and greedy people?Located directly in the State of San Andreas,only 3 people can get these ponies back home,with friendship,teamwork,support and more as the twelve of them(eventually)go on a large adventure to save Equestria in time before both worlds are doomed.
1. Chapter 1:In the Beginning

Once upon a time...(not really,considering GTA to be modernized already)

At Vespucci Beach,in the city of Los Santos,a man in a suit gets counseling from his doctor. He is better known as Michael Townley,who was infamous for robberies in Ludendorff,North Yankton,and faked his death. Now,under the new surname of De Santa,Michael now lives in his mansion up in Rockford Hills,living in what was supposed to be,"The American Dream". Instead,he gets spoiled kids who hardly care for him,and his wife who doesn't love him anymore. Now,he sits by his pool,miserably looking at the clouds while sipping his favorite beer under the glaring sun. He is now self-depressed,lonely and miserable,not really looking forward to the future.

Dr Friedlander,Michael's counsellor,talks to Michael about his problems.

"Your son,James. He's a good kid?"The doctor asked.

"He's a good kid? A good kid? Why? Does he help the fucking poor? No. He sits on his ass all day,smoking dope and jerking off while he plays that fucking game. If that's our standard for goodness...then no wonder this country's screwed." Michael replied.

"And what about you?"

"What about me? Hey...I didn't have the advantages that kid has. By the time I was his age,I'd already been in prison twice. I robbed banks,I ran whores,I smuggled dope."

"And you consider them achievements?"

"These were the opportunities I had. At least I took 'em."

"And where did these opportunities get you,Michael?"

"They got me right...fucking here! The end of the road! With a big house and a useless kid and I'm stuck talking to you because no else gives a shit. Oh,I'm living the dream,baby,and that dream is fucked! It is...fucking fucked!"

"Let it all out."

"I think I just did."

"Oh,well I think that's all we have time for...Same time next week?"

"I guess...I gotta tell you,I ain't too sure this shit is working for me."

"Well,a sense of overriding futility is a vital part of the process. Embrace it."

"Whatever you say,Doc."

Michael then left his counsellor's home and walked on the side path in the beach. After a while,he found a bench to rest and sat on it,while muttering to himself,"I know just how you feel."

Meanwhile,two guys popped out of nowhere,walking along the pathway.

"Man,shit gotta be around here somewhere,"The one in green said.

"Unless they buried it under the sand,fool,"The other one said in reply.

The one in green was Lamar Davis,part of the CGF,better known as the Grove Street Families being a gangster. The other one was Franklin Clinton,who hustled cars to earn a living. He worked alongside Lamar,whom they were friends with each other.

"Another brilliant Lamar Davis production."

"Man,fuck you."

Lamar walked up to where Michael was sitting,and then asked him,"Hey,excuse me,homie,can you tell me where Bertolt Beach House is?"

Michael replied,"No,homie,I cannot."

"Man,would you come on?Fuck!"Franklin said to Lamar.

"Actually,yeah..."Michael stood up,and then pointed toward a house with yellow stairs. "It's that house right there,with the yellow stairs."

"Yeah,good looking out,homie,appreciate it,"Lamar thanked Michael as Michael sat down back on the bench and the two men walking toward the house.

"Man,get your stupid ass on. Damn! Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner? Or better yet,do some sky writing that reads there's a couple of niggas here about to boost some cars in case somebody didn't realize,"Franklin scolded Lamar.

"See,what you don't realize,is that we ain't boosting. This shit is legit business."

"Legit? Oh yeah,I forgot,huh? 401Ks,tax returns and all. Yeah,right."

"You the one all pumped up,on doing this lick,nigga. I'm getting my money in the hood,I'm straight,fool. I'm cool."

"You cool? Cool what? Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs? Yeah,right."

"Whatever,homie."

The two then reach the back of the house for their repo job.

"Yeah,homie,this the spidnot right here. Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting,"Lamar said.

Franklin quietly broke the lock to the back gate. The duo then make their way toward the front of the house.

"Man,get your ass in there,"Franklin said.

"Bring your ass,fool,you're always trying to boss somebody. Come on. Come on. Shit,come on."

"Damn. This nigga must got the baby dick,"Lamar said as he looked at the two cars parked in the driveway of the house. They were a red Dewbachee convertible Rapid GT and a white Obey 9F Cabrio. They were about to steal the cars and bring them back to Simeon,their boss.

"Yeah,and all this shit paid for with bad credit,"Franklin said in reply to Lamar.

"Whoohoo. Come to Daddy. Which one you want,nigga?"Lamar said to Franklin. Franklin then got into the 9F while Lamar took the Rapid GT.

"You always was an old choosy motherfucker."Lamar said to Franklin.

"Aw,you ballin' hard with the droptop,huh?"

"I might just be,"Franklin said to Lamar as both drivers lowered the roofs of their convertibles into the boot.

"Whatever,nigga,it ain't gonna make you go no faster. Hit me on the speakerphone. I'm movin'!"Lamar shouted to Franklin.

"Oh,it's like that,nigga?"Franklin replied.

Both drivers then sped off with the cars and proceeded to return them to Simeon.

Meanwhile,in Equestria...

A strange figure galloped across the skyline in the bright night sky. What he really did was fly and spy at the Canterlot Castle,which was holding a ceremony to commemorate the Mane Six in defeating Lord Tirek. Even the Princesses were there,celebrating the occasion in the ballroom.

"Let us now celebrate these six ponies in defending the whole of Equestria from Lord Tirek!"Celestia said.

A loud applause was heard,along with cheering. Everypony was glad they were now safe from evil,at least for now.

In the castle,the Mane Six were honored by not only the ponies cheering,but the Princesses. Everypony stomped their hooves and cheered on for them.

Just then,the figure stormed into the ballroom via the window he was spying on the celebration. Everypony was shocked and surprised to see a strange pony-like creature crash the party.

"Guards! Get him! We've got an intruder!"Shining Armor commanded the Royal Guard ponies to takedown the creature. However,the creature unleashed it's strange magic power,quickly putting the guards down in no time.

The creature then turned to the Mane Six and the Princesses.

"I have plans for you..."the creature said.

The creature then summoned up a large amount of magic power in what appeared to be a hoof,summoning a large ball of magic that contained a teleportation spell and shot it at the Mane Six and the Princesses.

"You shall see how you will suffer...IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

"Hey,what the..."Rainbow Dash could only speak a few words before the nine ponies were teleported...to a new world. What followed was screaming and shrieking from the nine ponies. After a short while,they vanished,as if in thin air. The creature then turned to the ponies.

"With your Princesses and nothing else in my way,I will now rule the whole of Equestria...FOREVER!"the creature announced.

The ponies all gasped in shock. The Mane Six and the Princesses had vanished before their eyes.

"You won't rule Equestria. I'll stop you!"Shining Armor then charged at the creature,along with a few royal guards following him. The creature just brushed aside the matter by simply hovering them up with his magic.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You don't want to get sent to where the nine fools are going,right? If so,you will acknowledge me as your new ruler!"the creature then menacingly laughed. The ponies had no choice but to accept him as the new ruler. They all hoped that the nine ponies were safe and sound.

To be continued...

Author's npte:This story has been submitted to FIMFiction. Check out the site there for more MLP fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting of Two Worlds

Meanwhile,the nine ponies were being teleported to not just random world,but a specific world. To be more specific,the GTA V world.

The nine ponies were then transported to some place,with what appeared to be apartments filled with people(and not ponies,mind you) and others talking to one another.

The ponies all landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Erm,where are we again?"said a groggy Pinkie Pie.

"Not this again..."said Twilight as they began worrying about exactly where they were. They had all been transported toward a place called Los Santos,a part of San Andreas. And,the group had no idea what to do next nor know how to return back to their home.

The group were still ponies and not human,but there was a catch. The pegasi and alicorns couldn't fly with their wings(although they could flap and open their wings,but they still couldn't fly),nor could any unicorn and alicorn use their horn to summon up magic,no matter how hard they tried,all these thanks to Earth's gravity. So basically,all those were redundant. Now most of the ponies now felt how it is to be an earth pony.

Suddenly,a figure from behind the group started looking at them.

"What is that? Ponies? Here,in Los Santos? Man,I gotta tell everyone!"a man said as he took out his phone and began taking pictures of the ponies.

Princess Celestia turned around and looked at the human and asked,"Excuse me,what are you doing?"

"I'm going to post this on Bleeter and Lifeinvader! Man,I can't believe this shit is real! Bronies for life,yo!"

The rest of the group turned around and since the man was holding his phone like a camera,the group then posed for the camera,only to bring trouble when gunshots were heard. The ponies were then caught in the middle of the gunfight between some gang members and two people. The duo were Franklin and Lamar,on a repo job of repossessing a green Western Bagger. However,due to Lamar shooting one of the gang,the duo now had to escape from the alleyway of garages and apartments with angry Hispanic gang members shooting at the duo.

The group of ponies immediately galloped toward the gate,when they saw a green bike with someone about to drive away as they heard an explosion and gunshots being fired.

"Shit,he's getting away with the bike!"Franklin shouted.

"Not on my watch you don't,"said Rainbow Dash as she quickly climbed over the fence and grabbed the guy off the bike,holding him down while the rest followed after her. The duo were surprised as they took out the last of the gang members.

"Man,what are these on 4 legs doing here,homie?" Lamar asked Franklin as the duo walked toward the ponies and the bike.

"Never mind that. That one with the rainbow hair just saved us the trouble of repo'in the bike,man," Franklin said as he killed the biker. "Name's Franklin. What's yours,homie?" he asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. And these are my friends," she said as she pointed out at the rest of the ponies. "That's Applejack," she pointed out towards the orange pony with the hat. "That's Pinkie Pie,the pink and bouncy one,Fluttershy,the yellow one with pink hair,Twilight Sparkle,the purple one,Rarity,the white one with purple hair,and last but not least,the Princesses,Princess Celestia,princess of the sun,Princess Luna,princess of the night,and Princess Cadence,princess of love."

"Oh really? Princess of the sun,night,love,whatever you call it,yeah right," Lamar said and began laughing while rolling on the floor. Franklin,however,hit Lamar out of his joking state. "Man,you wanna be disrespectful to people around here? That's always typical of you," he said to Lamar as he got up from the floor.

"You know what,I'ma take this bike for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it 'cause you killed them gangsters and the owner. We can't repo the assets of a dead man,fool!" Lamar said to Franklin as he drove off on his new bike.

"You tell him that yourself!" Franklin shouted. Meanwhile the ponies began to wonder where they would rest for the night,as it was now coming to evening.

"Alright,you want a ride home? I'ma help you ladies get back since it's coming nighttime." Franklin asked the ponies.

"Erm,darling,we actually don't have a place to sleep,dear." Rarity replied.

"How 'bout this,man. I'll let you ladies rest at my house,alright?" Franklin asked.

The ponies agreed to rest at Franklin's house until they could get bearings of the new place they were in. Franklin walked over to the side of the road and stole a bus,while getting the driver and the passengers to leave the bus. He then told the ponies to enter the bus,but they all felt that it was wrong to do so since Franklin stole it. Reluctantly,one by one,the ponies entered the bus and sat at the seats in the bus while Franklin drove off in the bus.

"Is stealing one of these "things" really necessary?" Cadence asked Franklin as he drove towards his house in Forum Drive.

"Yeah,I guess so," he said as the group reached their destination:Franklin's house. Every pony exited the bus along with Franklin as he walked up to the entrance of his house. Franklin unlocked the door and invited the ponies inside his crib,as he closed the door.

Franklin heaved a sigh of relief as his annoying Aunt Denise wasn't around. He showed the ponies around his home. "Alright,this is the kitchen,that's the bathroom,that's the bedroom, the guest room and over there's the living room. Sorry if it'a little bit too tight."

"Oh,that's okay,we can improvise," said Twilight.

"Alright then,"Franklin said just before his handphone vibrated. His phone showed a message from Lamar,saying that he wanted to see him at Franklin's house. He told the ponies to wait while he left to wait for Lamar outside.

Lamar arrived in his new Bagger as Franklin just rolled his eyes.

"Hey homie,I'ma give this bike to you."

"What for?" Franklin asked.

"I've no better use for it. Can't do shit with this thing," Lamar replied."Since you like driving so much,why not practice your skills on this shit?"

"I guess so. What 'bout you?"

"Nah,homie. I got more than this bike to travel around town. Better yet,I'ma buy myself a vehicle."

"Yeah,whatever."

"Can a loc come up in your crib?"

"Man,fuck you. I'll see you at work."

"Ah,nigga,don't hate me cause I'm beautiful,nigga. Maybe if you got rid of that yee-yee ass haircut you got you'd get some bitches on your dick. Oh,better yet,maybe Tanisha'll call your dog-ass if she ever stop fucking with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with. Nigga..."

"What?" Franklin said just as Lamar left,pointing the finger at him before walking away.

Meanwhile,the ponies were getting used to staying in a house,especially the Princesses since this was the first time the group were cramming space for each other to sleep. Franklin was about to store his new green Bagger when he saw a taxi stopping at the front porch of the house.

"Oh shit,my annoying ass-aunt's back!" Franklin said as he quickly parked the Bagger in the driveway near his garage before entering the house.

"Shit,my aunt's back! If she sees unexpected visitors in this house,man,she's gonna chase me out! Quick,hide in my room. I'ma try to get her away from the house." Franklin said to the ponies. He opened his room's door and the ponies all got inside before Denise entered the house.

"Boy,you always disappoint me. With all that attitude you givin' me,that's just disrespectful towards your mum's sister." Denise chided Franklin as she entered the house. Franklin just stood by his room's door,hoping his aunt didn't figure out his secret.

"I don't know how to cope with people like you these days. You're lucky you have the house all to yourself for the week."

"What?"

"I'ma join some neighborhood ladies and hangout in Downtown. You're lucky,boy," Denise said as she packed up her stuff before leaving the house. Franklin once again heaved a sigh of relief since his aunt was moving out for a week and he would have the house all to himself while she was out. He then opened the door to his room,with the ponies almost suffocating due to his small room and nine of them all cramming inside. Everypony was fine,however.

"So where shall we sleep?"Fluttershy meekly asked Franklin.

"How 'bout this,man. I sleep on the floor while you ponies take the couches and the beds. I'ma go get some sleeping bags from my room." Franklin said as he assigned them to their sleeping locations.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack got to sleep on Franklin's bed.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie managed to sleep on Denise's bed since she was going to be away on her party. Rarity was glad that she wasn't sleeping on the floor as she simply couldn't stand the dirty floor that could possibly ruin her beautiful mane.

Twilight and Fluttershy got to sleep in the guest room.

The remaining ponies whom were Princesses, didn't have a bed to sleep on but Franklin gave the living room for them since there was no other place for them to sleep in. He then went to find four sleeping bags from his room before giving three for the Princesses and the remaining one for himself to use.

While the ponies were getting along and having fun with each other, Franklin sat outside on the porch wondering what to do with his life since he was hustling cars and he was not earning enough money. He had to move on with his life if he wanted to become successful. He looked up at the moon,enjoying its solemn company and beauty when Princess Luna saw him sitting alone,and then decided to chat with him.

"Hey,Franklin,are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess..." he replied.

"If there's anything wrong,the nine of us can help you."

"I'm fine,homie. It's just that my problem's something else,man,something neither of you ponies can help,unless I meet someone who really can help me."

"Your world's moon sure is pretty on this night," Luna said,complimenting the full moon in the night sky.

"I guess. Never been to your world,but I hope it's better than this one I'm living in now." Franklin replied.

"Since I'm the Princess of the Night in my world,I control and raise and lower the moon when it it nighttime. Your world's natural way of showing the sun and the moon..."

"Yeah,I guess it must be pretty sometimes." Franklin said in reply.

"I hope things are still fine in Equestria,without us or the Mane Six protecting it from bad guys..." Luna's voice trailed off,as she was worried what would happen in Equestria without the Princesses nor the welders of the Elements of Harmony.

"I'ma go back in the house and sleep,man. I'm tired,and I have work to do tomorrow," Franklin said as he entered the house. Luna then announced in her Royal Canterlot Voice for everyone to sleep and have the lights out.

"THOU SHALL SLEEP NOW,BEFORE NIGHTMARE STRIKES AGAIN!"

The ponies quickly followed suit,quickly sleeping in their beds and the Princesses and Franklin sleeping in the living room,in their sleeping bags.

Meanwhile,in Equestria...

Since the Mane Six and the Princesses were gone,the remaining ponies all gasped in shock. The strange figure had just poofed the nine ponies to someplace else.

"I am now about to take my leave,back to my world,but not without someone else to takeover my position as the new ruler of Equestria,"the figure said,before he summoned up his magic to poof in another similar looking creature. "This guy will temporally take my position here while I go back to my world,where things are all just waiting,especially yoga..."

The figure then poofed himself away,with the other figure taking his role here,in Equestria.

Moments later,a guy named Devin Weston was resting in his mansion,doing yoga while pondering over what he should do as the new ruler of Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3:Complications

With trouble beginning to erupt in Equestria and the Mane Six and the Princesses unable to protect their homeland,things were certain to go downhill. But,alias,Franklin,also has his own problems with his life. Still,he has a big day ahead of him.

The next day...

It was 8.00 in the morning. Franklin woke up from his sleeping bag and stood on the cold floor with his bare feet.

"Man,I gotta get my ass off for work,but shit,I'm kinda hungry. I better cook something before I leave for work. Better yet,I better cook for everyone here." Franklin thought. So,he decided to cook some bacon with eggs and since there were a lot of bacon and eggs that were left in the fridge,he decided to cook for everyone.

"Ding dong!"

Franklin was about to prepare the ingredients when the doorbell rang. He went to the door,peeping through the door hole to see who was visiting.

"Hey homie,what's happening? Can I come in,bro?"

Franklin recognized the voice. It was Lamar, who wanted to pop in for a visit. Franklin opened the door to let Lamar in.

"Man,you brought these ponies back with you? Man,I must be dreaming. See,these ponies can't do shit and you still let them stay at your crib? They ain't even from 'round the hood,nigga!"Lamar said to Franklin as he cooked up bacon and eggs.

Suddenly,the ponies were awoken up by the commotion caused by the duo as they quarreled over the ponies.

"Hey! What's going on?" Twilight asked.

Lamar looked as the other ponies all stared at him. He thought to himself,"Man,I don't know why,but I just can't stop looking at these ponies. Must be dreaming..."

Little did he know,that his craving for ponies was growing,eventually making him a brony(all to come soon).

"Erm,nothing,little homie. Franklin's making breakfast right now."

Franklin told everyone,including Lamar,to eat breakfast as he quickly prepared the first few plates of bacon and eggs for himself,Twilight,Applejack,Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as they took their plates to the dining room to enjoy their breakfast. Franklin continued to cook up some more bacon and fry eggs. Meanwhile,Lamar showed the Princesses and the Mane Six how to turn on a TV since there was nothing else for him to do. He switched to Weazel News Network on the TV.

"A quiet cul-de-sac erupted in gang violence as a bloody massacre left several Vagos gang members dead. A trail of devastation and no clear idea what happened or why. Police don't know if this means drug wars between hispanic gangs have reignited,or,if this was simply a deal or altercation gone terribly wrong." the news announcer announced on the TV. The ponies got interested in watching the news,and since they were interested,Franklin gave the day's newspapers for the ponies to read.

Franklin quickly cooked up the last batches of bacon and eggs and gave them to the remaining ponies and Lamar. After that,everyone ate and finished their breakfast.

"Hey,homie,I'ma go visit Simeon for some more work. Don't let anyone in nor out of the house and wash up everything when you done eating." Franklin told Lamar.

"Alright,I gotcha homie." Lamar replied.

Franklin grabbed his car keys,left the house,approached up to the driveway,unlocked and entered his white Bravado Buffalo S and then drove over to Simeon's car dealership. Unknowingly,Rainbow Dash followed Franklin by quietly hiding in the back seat,covering herself in a cloth while Franklin tried to start the engine of his car.

At Simeon's car dealership,the man himself was attempting to sell a yellow Declasse Premier to a customer.

"You're a racist."Simeon said to the customer.

"Wh-what?"the customer replied.

"You don't like me because you think that I am an Arab."

"What? No! What are you talking about? It's nothing like that,wait,! No,wait,I..."

"Excuse me. That boy. I am his mentor. I am so proud of you."Simeon said as he approached Franklin,quickly shaking his hand.

"What do you mean,a mentor?"Franklin inquiringly asked.

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay,so what have you got for me?"

"James De Santa. Some kid,he is already late on his payments and I have this bad feeling that he will do more damage to the car than we can get back from him in the exorbitant interest rate payments. Just go and get it. The house is on...Hampstead,off Eclipse. It's an SUV. Some Rockford Hills daddy's boy nonsense. Don't worry about it,try to bring the car back in good condition,huh?"

"I gotcha,don't worry about it."Franklin said as he accepted his new mission:repossess a SUV. Almost like his basic repo jobs,as they all involved him to steal and return the car back to Simeon.

"It's so good to see you,my boy. Good luck in...law school. So,Mr Kenneth,were we at financing?"Simeon asked the customer as Franklin drove off toward the address he was given.

As Franklin was driving toward Rockford Hills,his phone rang. He noticed that it was Lamar,so he picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Eh homie. Any idea where the pony with rainbow hair went?"

"What? I thought she was with you before I left."

"Man,maybe I saw her leaving right after you left for work,homie."

"Argh,fuck! Right now,I'm busy,dog. I'ma finish first and then find her."

"Whatever,homie."

The moment Franklin put down the phone,he noticed something moving on the backseat of the car via the car's rear view mirror,so he pulled the cloth to reveal that Rainbow Dash was hiding in the car,all along.

"What the fuck are you doing here,man? I thought your ass oughta be back at the crib."Franklin asked Rainbow Dash.

"I thought you were about to do something cool,so I decided to follow you."she replied.

"Argh,never mind. You can come with me,but only this one time."

Rainbow Dash uttered a "yes" as Franklin drove toward the house. Meanwhile,another phone call came,and this time it was Simeon,so Franklin picked up the phone.

"Eh,did you change your mind?"Franklin asked.

"When I discover that you betray me,perhaps. I hear you took the bike for yourself,my Employee of the Month!"Simeon angrily said.

"Listen,me and Lamar was gonna get that back to you,dog."

"Oh,I am sure. You will get his car off the Daddy's boy,and then we talk. Insurance papers say they have a locked garage,so you'll need to gain access from inside the house."

"Man,it's never easy with you,is it Simeon?"

"Do not talk to me about easy,you thief!"

"Are we breaking into a house? That would be so,so cool!"Rainbow Dash said as Franklin stopped at the house. Both of them got out of the car and they climbed over the house's side gate fence. Franklin then told Rainbow Dash to keep it low and quiet,as they were on a stealth mission:steal the car from the house garage.

Franklin saw a gardener using a blower to blow the dead leaves away and since he was blocking the path toward the house,he stealthily creeped up and performed a stealth takedown on the gardener,knocking him out(not killing him) for a dirt nap.

"Oh my gosh! That was...so awesome! You managed to take him out in one shot!"Rainbow Dash said as Franklin creeped toward the main door.

"Damn,it's locked. Now how am I gonna get in?"he muttered to himself as he was attempting to fiddle with the lock.

"Maybe you climb onto that thing and get on the roof?"the pony suggested as she pointed her hoof at a white Bravado Bison,which was most likely the gardener's truck as it contained some gardening supplies,with a wooden board covering the truck's bed.

"Damn. Never knew that,come on!"Franklin said as the duo made their way toward the upper part of the porch. Franklin climbed onto the top of the truck and helping Rainbow Dash as they climbed onto the roof of the house. They heard someone shouting at someone else from inside the house.

"Just 'cause you got a massive gaper,bitch."

"You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad,he said I had a massive...Jimmy called me a bitch!"

"He tried to knife attack me! No one creeps on the J-dog,my niggas!"

Franklin and Rainbow Dash heard the commotion as they climbed into an open window,leading towards a toilet. Franklin then saw a teenage girl walk past the toilet,not noticing the duo. Silently and stealthily,the duo made their way toward the house's garage.

"Wow! This place is huge! So cool!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Man,would you keep it down? Don't let them know we are here,cause if not,then we are dead!"Franklin said to the pony as they saw two people enter the house's kitchen.

"Thank you,Coach."said a woman as a man stepped inside the kitchen.

As soon as the two were not looking,Franklin and Rainbow Dash entered the garage via a door and Franklin told the pony to enter from the other side of the car as he pressed a switch that opened the garage door. The duo got into the yellow Karin BeeJay XL and drove back to the car dealership.

As soon as they were away from the house,Franklin brought up his phone and called Simeon.

"Eh,Simeon,I got the ride,man. I'm coming back."

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time,I can have it back out on the street before the day is done."Simeon replied before hanging up.

While the duo were on the way back to the dealership,something clicked from behind both of them.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against both your skulls. Don't look around. You just keep driving where you're going."a voice said.

Michael,who appeared in the first chapter of this story,was the man hiding in the car and he was holding dual pistols,each at Franklin and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey,come on,man,this was a repo job. Guy was behind in his fuckin' note."Franklin said.

"Unlikely,considering my son just got the car. And look at the way you're going about this,my guess,you're working a credit fraud,with your 4 legged rainbow-haired friend here."

"A credit fraud? Be serious,dude,I just work the fuckin' repos."

"Please don't shoot me! I'm innocent!"Rainbow Dash pleaded with Michael.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah,maybe one day we'll all have a beer,and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?"

"A car dealer,dog,by the name of Simeon Yeterian."

"So,this businessman,he look legit to you?"

"Look,man,it's just between him and your fucking son."

"Don't worry. Me and Mr Yeterian,we'll work this out."

Soon enough,the car arrives a few meters away from the car dealership.

"That the place?"Michael asked.

"Yeah,that's the place,man."

"Whoa. Drive into it. Right through the fucking window,and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in both you and your friend here and do it myself."

"Man,you can't be for real?"

"I look like a fucking joke to you?"

"Man...Fuck my life,man. Fuck it."

Franklin started up the SUV's engine as it produced a more aggressive engine tone as he drove Michael,Rainbow Dash and the SUV into the dealership window.

"Let's go."

Soon enough,the SUV crashed into the dealership,breaking the glass of both the car and the dealership and ruining the place.

"Shitty situations,dog."

"Franklin! What the fuck are you doing?"Simeon asked in a very surprised way.

"Mr Simeon...It's not exactly how it looks."

Michael took out a few hundred dollars,split it and gave it to Franklin and Rainbow Dash.

"I always triump big for a job well done. Now,get out of here,with your friend,kid."

"You motherfucker!"

Michael prepared himself for a fist fight with a very angry Simeon as he started to throw some punches at Michael. However,he dodged it,and proceeded to punch and counterattack Simeon's attacks at him. It was almost like Michael couldn't be touched,just like the song,"Can't touch This".

After Michael managed to beat up Simeon,he grabbed and pushed Simeon into the SUV.

"You recognize this car? Huh? Does it look like it's worth five grand a month to you?"

"You fucking racist..."

Michael pushed Simeon a few steps back,before opening the SUV's door and slamming Simeon right in the chest. Michael then grabbed Simeon again by his shirt collar.

"I'll tell ya something,this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month."

Michael grabbed the SUV's door and slammed Simeon again in the chest,before he staggered and got grabbed by Michael.

"He agreed to financing. I have his signature."

"Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house?"

"I don't know." Michael grabbed Simeon from his throat,suffocating him.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot,but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit."

Michael then let go of Simeon,causing him to stagger and fall on the floor,in pain and exhaustion.

"Don't make me have to come back here."Michael said before leaving the dealership,pushing through the doors,stepping foot on the pavement of the street, and then he went back to his house.

Later,Franklin and Rainbow Dash walked back to his house,and called up Lamar to tell him the bad news.

"Say again! How the fuck we get fired?"Lamar asked.

"Man,it was partly all that bullshit you pulled...and partly this repo's old man making me crash the car into the dealership."Franklin responded.

"You the crazy-ass motherfucker in this partnership. You better spend 'em while you got 'em."

"Yeah,if you say so. And erm,I found the lost pony. She was with me all along."

"That's good homie."

Franklin then ends the call and puts his phone into his pocket.

"So,you got fired from your job all because of crashing that car into the dealership?"Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess...But it ain't your fault."

Just then, Franklin's phone rang. He noticed that it was Simeon,so he picked up the call.

"Eh,look,man,..."

""Look"? You were like a son to me. Employee of the Month! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Man,the dude had a gun to my head."

"No loyalty! No integrity! You should have taken the bullet! My business. My totally legitimate business. You are fucked,my boy. Fucked!"

Franklin ended the call,before putting his phone away.

"Still,today was pretty awesome,"said Rainbow Dash. "But wouldn't it be better to be loyal and take the bullet?"

"Nah,homie. If I took the bullet,I would have died,and I wouldn't be here."Franklin said,as the two walked away while the sun began to set. "I gotta agree though,today was pretty good."

The duo then proceeded to walk back to Franklin's home,to share the adventure they had with the rest of the ponies.


	4. Chapter 4:FatherSon

After Franklin got fired from his repo job,he now has no means of getting money. He then decides to take up Michael's offer of a drink at his mansion. While walking with Rainbow Dash back to Franklin's house,the pegasus pony was so hyped up on Franklin's actions a while ago(previous chapter).

"When you crashed the SUV into the window,took out the gardener with one hit and sneaked into a house,it was so cool!"

"Man,I gotta agree with you. But we better get back to my crib,tell the rest of our friends the story."

Soon enough,the duo reached Franklin's house. Franklin entered the house to notice that the lights were out,so he tried to find the switch just as...

"SURPRISE!"

"Man,what the fuck?"Franklin exclaimed as he turned on the lights. It seemed that the party was meant to celebrate the ponies' new friend,Franklin as he had been giving them hospitality and food without asking for a single cent. As it was already obvious,Pinkie Pie had hosted the party.

"So,how's the party? There's fruit punch over there,cake over there and games over here!"Pinkie said excitedly. Franklin was surprised to see that the ponies really liked him. He joined in the party,dancing to one of his favorite songs on his favorite radio station,"Hood Gone Love It" on Radio Los Santos. Even some of the ponies joined in the dance as they danced to the beat of the song.

Meanwhile,Rainbow Dash told her exciting and action-packed adventure she had today with Franklin to the ponies.

"So,when this guy pointed guns at both of us,telling Franklin to crash into the dealership,he really crashed through the glass with a yellow SUV we stole from the guy's house. Too bad Franklin got fired from his job since he ruined the dealership."

"Really? Wow!"Pinkie Pie said with excitement and interest in the story.

"But,it's not a bad thing for crashing,is it?"Princess Celestia asked. Franklin stopped dancing,turned off the radio,and approached the ponies and explained something they were not prepared for.

"Let me tell you something,homies. This here is Los Santos,a city filled with corrupt cops,crazed gangsters and crime 24/7. It ain't gonna be easy surviving if you guys wanna stay here. Gang fights happen commonly and cops get bribed just to pay them off without saying a word. Whether you're under the sun or under the moon,crime just happens."

"Oh no,"said Fluttershy. "What will they even do with crime in the city?"

"Well,gangs shoot each other,kill cops,rob stores,you name it,they do it. This city's just full of morons."

"Corrupt cops can't even do the job right. Reminds me of my past self..."said Princess Luna.

"Well,that's just disappointing,darling. But,it's late,and we all better get some sleep. What are you gonna do tomorrow,dear?"Rarity asked Franklin.

"Man,I don't know. But,tomorrow,I'ma bring you homies to some guy's house. He said he wanted to offer a drink with me,so I'ma bring you there."Franklin said.

"Alright then,"said a very exhausted Pinkie Pie as everypony began to clear up before having the lights out. Afterwards,everyone slept throughout the night.

The next day...

Early in the morning,just before sunrise,Franklin woke up. It was still very early,and the ponies were alsleep. Franklin quietly opened the door and went outside,sitting on the porch.

"Man,my life. I really need a job before I run out of cash."he muttered to himself just as footsteps were heard."Who's there?"Franklin said as he prepared to pull out his pistol from his jacket.

"It's just me. I noticed you weren't in your sleeping bag,so I decided to try and find you."said Princess Celestia.

"Man,you scared the shit outta me,homie."

Both Franklin and Celestia gazed upon the dark skyline just as light began to show from the sky. Soon enough,the sun was rising and the moon was setting,and it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow,I never knew your world' sun and moon rises and lowers on it's own. It's really wonderful."Celestia said. Just then,the rest of the ponies woke up and stepped on the front porch,just in time to see the moon set and the sun rise.

"It's just marvelous,"said Rarity.

"So cool..."said Rainbow Dash.

"Wow..."Twilight said as the sun was up in the sky. The rest of the ponies were happy to see the beauty of the sunrise.

"Alright,man. Like I said,we gonna visit the dude today,but let's just eat before we go there,alright?"Franklin told the ponies.

"Yup. Nothing beats the day without breakfast to fill the stomach,y'all."Applejack said as the ponies and Franklin entered the house. Since there were leftovers from yesterday's party,the ponies decided to eat them. The cake and fruit punch were still consumable,so everyone dug in while Franklin found a bag of potato chips in the kitchen closet to eat.

After everyone ate their breakfast,Franklin brought the ponies to Michael's house.

Meanwhile in Equestria...

As ponies and stallions were forced to work under slavery,they grew resentful of their new "rulers". However,they couldn't retaliate,for they feared the worst punishment that could be given to them:be sucked into a portal where no one knows where it goes.

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse... Under instructions from their teacher,Cheerilee,the three fillies were hiding away from the Timberwolves that were searching for any remaining ponies attempting to hide from the villains. The trio were being hunted down as they found the box containing the Elements of Harmony that Twilight left when she and the other ponies got teleported. Trixie had somehow managed to pull off a spell that could make Timberwolves from scratch and obey her every commands.

"Shhhh. Don't let them know we are hiding atop in our treehouse."Sweetie Belle said to the other two fillies.

"I can't believe my big sister got flinged into another world by some teleportal spell. With the town taken over by those critters,I say we best probably hide out here until them Timberwolves leave."Applebloom said.

"But,we can't hide in here forever! We'll need to show some courage and fight against those Timberwolves! If Rainbow Dash was here,she'll definitely take on those creatures all by herself!"Scootaloo said. Trixie was busy gathering up the ponies attempting to flee Ponyville when one of the Timberwolves smelled the fillies' scent,and Trixie followed it until it led her to the treehouse.

"So,there's a house atop a tree? Knock it down,for I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!"she commanded the Timberwolve as it charged and hit the tree with its large head.

"Woah!"Scootaloo exclaimed as the Timberwolve continued to ram the tree. Sweetie Belle was already screaming and Applebloom was trying to hold on to something when they were all lifted high up into the air.

"Ah-ha! So you three were hiding up there,hmmm? Now,let me show you how the Great and Powerful Trixie does her magic,right in front of your eyes!"Trixie said in excitement as she opened up the portal leading to the GTA V world. She then flinged the fillies into the portal,as they fell down,screaming atop of their lungs,into the world where the nine ponies were,while carrying the box with the Elements in it...

Meanwhile...

Michael was returning to his mansion in his black Obey Tailgater and parked it at the front of his lawn. He got out,and entered the mansion,closing the doors hard with force. In the afternoon,Michael approached the back of his house,which revealed a swimming poop and a jacuzzi pool for his family and himself to use. He played one of his favorite songs,"I don't Care Anymore" on his phone by Phil Collins as he walked towards a lawn chair with his headphones plugged in,listening to the music,and getting rid of some dead leaves on the chair. He then relaxed on his chair,staring into the sky with his pair of sunglasses,enjoying his glass of beer and his cigar.

Meanwhile,the ponies and Franklin reached Michael's mansion.

"Wait,isn't this the place we stole the car from?"Rainbow Dash asked Franklin as the main gates opened up for him.

"Yeah,this is the place right here. And the place we got the car from."Franklin said as he and the ponies parked their Buffalo S,Bagger and a stolen Oracle Sport in the driveway.

"Alright man,we gonna enter the house and find some guy in the pool,alright?" The ponies followed Franklin as the group sneaked into the back of the house via the side of the house. For some reason,the ponies knew how to drive a car,as if it was their natural instinct to do so.

Meanwhile,a dispute between Amanda,Michael's wife and Tracey,his daughter,over whether Tracey could have a friend of hers stay in the mansion was in progress.

"You're such a fucking dictator! Why the fuck not?"

"He is not staying the night! He's a bum!"

"Oh my God!"

"I don't even know why you are with him! He's a bum!"

"I don't give a shit! Are you kidding me?"

"He is homeless! I don't care!"

"He doesn't have anywhere to go! Oh my God!"

"I do,you hear me? I don't care! Keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh my God! You have no say...I fucking saw him!"

"What I do is none of your business! And you watch your language! I'm gonna call your father and you're gonna have your ass kicked! I swear to God,you kill me! You kill me! You know it's not that I wish..."

"It's not fair! I hope someone cuts your brake cables! Stupid bitch..."

Michael cut himself off from the world as he increased the volume of the music,relaxing at the poolside until a familar face popped up in his view,along with the nine ponies.

Michael lifted his sunglasses up and asked,"What do you want?"

"Man,me and my homies here come by for that drink you offered. That's all."

"I wasn't really serious about that."

"What?"

"You and your pony friends are here,whatever. Sit around here." The ponies all sat on the floor and Franklin sat on one of the lawn chairs.

"You and your friend's not gonna rob me again?"

"Man,I never robbed you. Nor did the pony you saw. That was just a repossession."

"Okay,you call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care. Now,how about you tell me who are these ponies?"

The ponies all introduced themselves to Michael as he commented on their passion.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. You remember me,right? Still,I think your house is pretty awesome and cool. I really love going at fast speeds."

"Hmmm. A speed freak. I wonder...how would it feel to drive one of those supercars the city has here?"

"I guess it would be cool."

"And your name is..."Michael asked Fluttershy.

"Ummm...I'm...Fluttershy."she meekly replied.

"A shy one,aren't you? Hmmm..."

"Ummm,I like animals."

"Oh,I see."

"I'm Rarity. And I love to design and make clothes. I really love your house. It's just...marvelous."

"Hmmm. A fashion designer. Here,in Los Santos,there's fashionable clothes stores. Maybe you could design some wonderful clothes there,hmmm?"

"Well,that sounds nice."

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie,and I love throwing parties!"

"A bouncy one,are you? That's wonderful. Too bad the city's too filled with crime that we can't even host parties."

"Oh,that's sad. Oh well!"

"Howdy partner. I'm Applejack,and I love doing chores and bucking them apples!"

"The ordinary hardworking pony one can find. Alright."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I love doing magic spells and I like reading books."

"Ah,a bookworm,I see. No offense."

"I am Princess Celestia. I am the Princess of the Sun,at least somewhere else..."

"Oh,I see. I believe you. Definitely. I suppose you raise the sun in your world?"

"Why,yes."

"Hmmm..."

"I am Princess Luna,Princess of the Night and sister of Celestia."

"So you raise the moon,I suppose?"

"Absolutely."

"I am Princess Cadence,married to Shining Armor and guardian of the Crystal Empire."

"Ah,married,I see. Just like me. But who the heck is Shining Armor?"

"He's my brother," said Twilight.

"Oh,I see. Remarkable,all of you. But in this world,whatever you say can't change the world,only actions speak louder than words."

"Well,that's true,I suppose..."Rarity said.

"Alright then. What can I do for ya?"

"Shit,I just came by to see if there's something me and the ponies can help you with. I see you doin' well for yourself."Franklin said.

"Look...I'm retired."

"Ain't you a bit too young for the pipe,slippers,and starin' at a fuckin' sunset?"

"You know,I've been in this game for a lot of years,and I got out alive. That makes me the right age."Michael said as he lied on the lawn chair before getting up. "You and your ponies here look like you are good kids. If you want my advice,you'll all give this shit up. You guys work hard,screw over everybody that you love,hurt,rob,kill indiscriminately and maybe...just maybe,if you're lucky,you guys would become three bit gangsters. It's bullshit. Go to college. Then you rip people off and get paid for it. It's called capitalism."

"Hmm,so what me and my friend here saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone,right?"

"What you saw the other day...was a guy dealing with pests."

"I guess I never saw myself as just a fuckin' pest."

"Well,then the day's lesson's all about humility. Tommorow you and your friends here'll try a training montage."

"A training what?"

"Nothin'. I was just lost in an eighties movie fantasy."

"Yeah,I can see you spend a lot of time there."

"Yeah,as much as I can."

"So that's why you here in Vinewood then,right?"

"Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot,who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth."

"Jesus,man. You a good time,you know that?"

"I'll tell you what,least I can do is buy you and your friends that beer. There's a little bar I like. It's not too far from here. Let's go."

"Alright man,we're following you."

Just then,a strange sound was heard and splashes were heard from the pool.

"What the hell?"Michael asked in surprise. A familiar-looking box floated and three familiar faces showed up from the pool.

"Urgh..."Scootaloo muttered in pain as the Cutie Mark Crusaders emerged from the pool.

"Hey,its the Cutie Mark Crusaders! What are they doing here?"Twilight asked as the fillies ran to the ponies.

"Big sister!"Sweetie Belle said as she ran toward her big sister,Rarity.

"Sis!"Applebloom shouted as she ran to her big sister,Applejack.

"It sure is glad to see you again,Sis."Applejack said to her sister.

"Sweetie Belle! I never thought to see you again!"Rarity said to her sister just as Twilight picked up the familiar-looking box.

"Yes! The Elements of Harmony are still here! In this box!"she exclaimed,much to Michael's annoyance.

"Alright,it's good to have a reunion,but we better get going to the bar before it closes."Michael said as he,Franklin and the nine ponies proceeded toward the driveway. Michael took the box containing the Elements with him and put it in his car's trunk.

"Alright,four of you take my white Buffalo S and two of y'all take my green Bagger."Franklin said to the ponies.

"The remaining Princesses shall take my black Tailgater then. Alright,we are taking my wife's car."Michael said as everyone got into their cars,just before receiving a call from his son,Jimmy. He picks up the call.

"Hey Jim,I'm going for a drink with..."

"Dad,shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway! It's,it's been stolen."

"What? The yacht's been stolen?"

"I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold,but I need money,and they don't want to buy it,they just want to take it. I'm hiding in the head."

"You're insane! Alright,I'm coming for my boat!" Michael angrily ended the call as he and Franklin got into Amanda's red Übermacht Sentinel. Twilight,Pinkie,Applejack and Rainbow Dash got into Franklin's Buffalo S,with Rainbow Dash taking the wheel. Fluttershy and Rarity hopped onto Franklin's Bagger,with Fluttershy driving the Bagger. The Princesses got into Michael's Tailgater,with Princess Luna driving the car.

"Alright then,change of plans. My darling boy is in trouble."Michael said to the group.

"Eh,me and my homies help you out."Franklin said. The ponies agreed to help Michael,since his son was in trouble and having a drink could wait.

Just then,the Cutie Mark Crusaders stepped onto the driveway.

"Can we go,Sis? Please?"Sweetie Belle pleaded with her sister.

"No,sister. It's too dangerous! I'm not letting you go out!"Rarity chided her sister.

"Never mind that. I need all the help I can get. Let them come with us. I'm sure they won't be put in danger."Michael said,to the fillies' surprise."Alright then,get in my daughter's car." He pointed to a yellow Weeny Issi parked at the driveway.

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle said with excitement.

"Fine,you can come along."Rarity said,as the fillies got in the Issi,with Scootaloo driving.

Afterwards,Michael opened the glovebox of the Sentinel to reveal that it had been packed with pistols. He gave everyone one of these.

"Just in case it goes wrong,we'll be using these. Just press the trigger,and you'll be firing this weapon. Aim at a target,then shoot the gun."Michael said to the ponies. After that, everyone drove off toward the highway.

"Lesson number one,don't ever have kids."Michael said to everyone.

"Hey man,look,if I ever had kids,I don't think no parenting issues would arise over who had boat privileges and who don't. Shit,motherfuckers be lucky to sit in a bath tub."Franklin said.

"Shit,things that desperate,huh?"

"Nah,but you know,shit,I was making a point."

"Mythologizing self-deprocation. I know it well..."

"Yeah man,but shit,where the boat at?"

"Little shit's been hijacked. They're somewhere on the Western Highway."

Soon enough,the group reached the highway,just in time to see a truck honking and pulling a large trailer,holding Michael's yacht.

"Oh! There! There it is! That's my boat!"Michael said as he and the ponies sped up,chasing after the boat.

"Your boat's in a fuckin' hurry,man."

"Yeah,well,we'll catch 'em."Michael said,as he and the ponies chased after the boat.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"Rainbow Dash said as she drove the Buffalo S.

"Keep your eyes and hooves on the road!"Twilight said to her.

"Do we have a plan to get the boat and your son?"Luna asked Michael.

"Sure. Once I get Franklin up close,he's the boarding party."Michael replied.

"More like the falling in traffic party."Franklin said as he climbed onto the hood of the car,with Michael getting to the back of the trailer.

"You'll be fine. Anything happens,the ponies and I have pistols to shoot. We'll cover you."

"Oh yeah,man. Just fucking fine. So you thought of everything,right?"

"Well,you said you wanted to learn the old way of doing things. This is the old way."

Franklin jumped onto the back of the trailer,managing to grab onto the ledge of the boat as the truck sped off,hitting anything in its path,with Michael and the ponies driving after the boat.

"Yeeeesh!"Michael said as the truck hit a car,sending it flying while driving at full speed.

"Sis,are you sure you can handle this? This just looks too terrifying."Celestia asked Luna as she navigated the chaos on the highway the truck caused,with cars flying and crashing on the road.

"Trust me,Sis."Luna said as she quickly navigated the Tailgater,just in time to avoid a car that just hit the road.

"Well,this is kind of fun,but will we even make it out of this alive?"Cadence asked as the truck continued honking,rapidly switching lanes.

"I love that thing!"A guy said as his car crashed,thanks to the truck. The truck swerved toward the right side of the highway,approaching an intersection as Michael and the ponies followed the truck.

"Oh,fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Michael frustratingly said as Franklin was tussling with a gang member who was on the boat deck,wanting to kill the invader.

"Get yo' ass outta here."Franklin said as the gangster pulled out a gun,firing wild shots and one accidentally hitting Michael's car engine.

"Not the engine. Shit! The fucking engine!"Michael angrily said just as Franklin pulled the guy off the boat,as the truck drove off onto a new highway,with the ponies and Michael in pursuit.

"You got four lanes to throw guys at!"Michael said to Franklin,just as he hid as another gangster climbed up on deck.

"Be cool,Frank. Be cool. Shit. Stop it!"

Just then,the gangster found Franklin as he attempted to tackle the gangster,only to find that he was stronger and almost pushed Franklin off the boat,tussling over a gun the gangster was carrying.

"Hey,this dude's trying to kill me,man!"Franklin shouted just as the ponies approached the boat,with Michael taking a distance behind the boat before pulling out his pistol.

"Quick! Shoot the gangster before he throws Franklin off!"he said to the ponies as everyone fired their pistols at the boat.

"Get away from him!"Michael said as the group shot at the gangster,managing to kill him just in time.

"What the fuck!"Franklin said as he pushed the dead body away and entered the yacht.

"Okay,now go find Jimmy!"Michael said. Jimmy emerged from the boat with Franklin.

"Dad? Wait! You're the guy from the dealership?"Jimmy said in surprise.

"Yup. And it's a long story,bro."Franklin said in return.

"Oh shit!"

Suddenly,the boat's boom swinged,hitting Jimmy and pushing him off the boat as he clinged onto the boom for his life. Franklin managed to duck,but not before Jimmy got pushed off.

"Jimmy! Kid,watch out for the boom!"

"Oh my gosh!"Rainbow Dash said as she drove the Buffalo S,managing to catch up thanks to the car being able to go fast as it was a sports car. Pinkie,Twilight and Applejack shot their pistols at the gangsters on the boat,managing to kill some of them.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to see some of the action going on,which was intense.

"I can't look!"Fluttershy said,closing her eyes.

"Look out!"Rarity said,as Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw a van just ahead of them. She managed to steer the Bagger into another lane just in time as she saw Jimmy hanging from the boat's boom.

"Next time,dear,I'm driving."

"Sorry."

Luna managed to drive ahead of the truck,and Celestia and Cadence managed to shoot a few more gangsters trying to kill Jimmy and Franklin.

"Fuck! Hold on!"Michael said as he sped up,preparing to catch Jimmy.

"Arrghh! Dad! Help! Help! Help!"

"Whoa! Crap!"

"Get under him,man! Let him drop under the car!"Franklin shouted to Michael before he got pushed by yet another gangster,but he managed to hang on to the boat's ledge.

Michael quickly sped up,catching Jimmy just in time.

"The fuck is wrong with you,kid?"Michael said as Franklin managed to kill the gangster and flinged his body off the boat.

"Dad?"

"Don't "Dad" me,you little shit. You better hope she's still seaworthy."

A gangster who was trying to kill Jimmy got flinged off from the boom,since the truck was going at a fast speed and he was climbing along it.

"This is gonna kill me!"Michael said,as Franklin pulled himself up and climbed back onto the boat. As the truck sped onto a bridge,Michael and the ponies caught up with the truck.

"Hey! Get me off this damn thing!"Franklin said as Michael sped up,with him jumping onto the hood of the car.

"Shit! Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice."

"That everyone? Alright. Time to get the boat back."Michael said to everyone as they got close together.

"This is getting weird,pop."Jimmy said.

However,all the cars started to slow down,and the cars sputtered,due to overheating the engine. Michael's one was the worst,as the engine sputtered and cranked,thanks to the bullet from earlier.

"Ohh,now that doesn't sound good."

"Damn,that's the engines,man. We ain't chasing shit in these things."Franklin said as the cars all slowed down.

"C'mon,hold it together."Michael grumbled as the group saw the truck speeding off with the boat.

"Argh,my fucking boat!"Michael said as he prepared to make a u-turn at the highway.

"Hey...It's just a thing! At least you've still got a son..."

"Eh. There's a chop shop back there,dog. You drive the group there,we can get the rides fixed."Franklin said as the ponies followed Michael. Franklin directed Michael to a nearby Los Santos Customs shop.

"My boat!"

"It's just a thing."

"My boat."

"Please stop doing that...Listen... I fucked up,okay... I'm not going to lie. That was...a really,bad judgement call...but...shit,Dad,I nearly died,and all you give a shit about is this fucking boat?!"

"No...it's not that...it's..."

"All we do is scream at each other...no wonder I can't get a job...it's all your fucking fault. Or,it's not...but...it's partly your fault. I... I mean,I just want to impress you."

"By selling my boat to some gang bangers?"

"I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that...but all you do is daydream or get angry..."

"Look,I love you,Jimmy,but you're an asshole,and right now,with my boat,disappearing over the horizon,that's all I can see...Franklin,would you do me a favor and give this kid a ride back home after they've fixed the cars? I want to headbutt the road in peace."

"Oh,great-leave me with the home invader!"

"I'll get it done,dog. No problem."Franklin said.

"Dad?"

"Enough. Alright? Enough. Franklin,do me a favor,call me a taxi,will you?"Michael asked.

"No problem."Franklin said as the group drove toward the Los Santos Customs.

"Hey,this the place right here. I know this dude,man,his name's Hao. He goin' look after us."

"Alright,take what's in my pocket-a couple of thousand bucks. That'll cover it,right?"

"Yeah,should be cool."

"Good."

The group parked outside the Los Santos Customs.

"So,you sure you're good?"Michael asked.

"Yeah,I got this."Franklin replied.

"Alright."

Michael then got out of the car.

"Ooo,and I'm gonna come up front."Jimmy said.

"Get out and walk around."

"It's okay,I can just climb over."

"Look,man,I'm gonna get the rides fixed,man,and drop them off back at your house along with this dude. It's all good though,man. You go and get your head right,alright?"Franklin said to Michael as he waved at the taxi which Franklin called for him.

"Alright. Listen,thanks for today. Appreciate it. You stop back at the house with your friends,we'll talk."

"You see?"Jimmy said as Michael approached the taxi.

"For'sho,man. Hey,sorry we didn't get your boat,man."Franklin said to Michael as he got into the taxi.

"Yeah."

"Come on,man. Let's trick this whip,homie."Jimmy said as Franklin led the ponies into the Los Santos Customs garage. The garage opened for the vehicles to enter.

"Come on,man. Let's get in there."Jimmy said. Everyone drove their vehicles in the garage as the garage door closed.

"Still need to get you out for one of the races,Franklin. See if you drive as fast as you talk. Now,what can I do for you?"Hao,the mechanic,asked Franklin.

"Eh,man,I need these rides fixed up,man."Franklin said.

"Lets see..."Hao said,looking at the vehicles that were brought in. "A Übermacht Sentinel,an Obey Tailgater,a Western Bagger,a Buffalo S and a Weeny Issi. I'll get them repaired,and at no cost,since you're my first customer for the day and you're a good buddy of mine. Still,who are those driving the cars?"

"We are ponies,from Equestria."Celestia said,as everypony got out since Franklin instructed them to do so. Hao agreed to repair all the rides,but since it would take some time,the ponies decided to explore the place.

"Wow. So,what do they do here?"Twilight asked Hao as he worked on the car engines.

"In Los Santos Customs,you can get your rides you bring here fixed,get them resprayed to a new color,customize them and a lot more."Hao said.

"Customize?"Rainbow Dash said,getting interested.

"You can upgrade your cars to make them go faster,add some aftermarket parts on the cars for them to look nice and stylish and make your car look and feel like what you want it to be."

"Really? That would be marvelous. Just think,when I get myself a car I want,I can just modify it to how I want it to be!"Rarity said.

"Yup,in other words,that's what you can do."Hao said,before finishing up repairs.

"Alright,everything's patched up. Have a good day and see you again in Los Santos Customs."Hao said as everyone got back into their cars.

"Alright. Good as new."Jimmy said as the group drove out of the garage.Now,they had to drive back to Michael's mansion.

While on the way back to the mansion,the ponies discussed the adventure they had,and it was intense,interesting and awesome. "

Did you see what Franklin did? It was like,totally awesome and cool!"Rainbow Dash said as she drove the Buffalo S.

"But,we didn't get the boat back. Those crooks drove off with it in tow."Twilight added.

"You know what this calls for? A party!"Pinkie said with excitement.

"Y'all seem excited. But,Michael don't seem too happy thanks to Jimmy trying to sell the boat."Applejack said.

"Well,darling,how was it? I don't think Michael liked the idea of his son trying to sell his boat."Rarity said as she drove the Bagger.

"Ummm,I guess it was inappropriate. Maybe Jimmy shouldn't sell the boat at all."Fluttershy said.

"Well,little Sis,we managed to do another one of those action-packed things today. I should remember never to sit at the front,ever again."Celestia said to Luna as she was traumatized by the action that happened a while ago.

"I guess,Sis. But it was fun. Double the fun,I'll say."Luna said.

"Hmmm,maybe it was fun. Only Michael's son shouldn't sell the boat since he didn't even ask before doing that."Cadence added.

"Did you see what the guys did? That was epic!"Scootaloo said.

"My sister won't be happy that I came along. But,it was better that doing nothing."Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess it was really fun doing the driving and the shooting."Applebloom added.

Soon enough,the group arrived back at the mansion. The group parked the cars on the driveway,with Franklin and Jimmy getting out and him telling the ponies something.

"Hey,man,look. I have some things to do,but I can't let you guys stay with me for the time being. You'll all be staying with Michael,alright? I'ma lend you guys my car,and after I return,I'll retrieve it back. I'll be using my bike,then."

"I guess we could stay for a while..."Twilight said.

"Alright then,I'ma leave now. Jimmy here'll take care of you guys."Franklin said as he passed his car keys to Rainbow Dash before he got on his Bagger and left the mansion.

"Cool,I get to hang out with ponies! Wait till my dad hears about this!"Jimmy said in excitement. "Come on in,I'll show you guys around the place."

The ponies all entered the mansion,and they were pretty pleased with themselves for the day.

**Author's note:Sorry if I haven't been posting stories on time,since I have school. I do not own My Little Pony nor GTA V. No copyright infridgement intended.**


	5. Chapter 5:At the Mansion

With the ponies now staying over at Michael's mansion,Jimmy himself was excited to meet and greet the ponies in real life. He invited everypony in as he closed the main door.

"Wow! This place is really gorgeous!"Sweetie Belle said.

As the ponies began exploring the mansion,Jimmy ran upstairs to get something down,as he wanted to show the ponies.

Just then,the taxi stopped outside Michael's mansion,and Michael stepped out. He paid the fare before walking up into his mansion. Michael noticed that the cars brought back were in perfect condition,although he found it strange to see that Franklin's Buffalo S was still here. He also noticed that Franklin's Bagger was gone. He walked over to Amanda's Sentinel to retrieve the box of Elements from the trunk. He then suspected that Jimmy was behind of attempting to steal Franklin's vehicle,so he stepped into the house,using force to close the door.

"Jimmy! Where is that little shit?"Michael said as he heard laughter from the living room. He went to check it out,only to find twelve ponies watching television. The TV was tuned in to Fame or Shame.

The ponies were all laughing off at the show on Fame or Shame,as a broadcast named,"The Most Racist Guy in America" was on.

"The Most Racist Guy in America!"

"You all disgust me!"

"America loves you."

"What the fuck are you ponies doing here? I thought Franklin was taking care of you guys?"he asked.

"Franklin said that he had something to do and he can't let those ponies stay at his place. So I invited them in here,and they really like the place,"a familiar voice said.

Jimmy was bringing down his laptop from his room as he told Michael the reason why the ponies were here.

"What in the world are these ponies doing here? My house is not meant for visitors to stay!"

"But Dad,they are nice! And cute,too!"

"What have you turned into,Jimmy De Santa? From playing that useless fucking game of yours upstairs to loving creatures that look cute and walk on fours? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Dad,listen to me..."

"You are just a piece of shit," Michael said as he grabbed his bottle of liquor from the kitchen and stormed through the back door,toward the pool as the ponies and Jimmy looked at him.

"Your father's anger sure is pretty huge,for a retired man sitting under the sun,"Celestia said to Jimmy as he opened the web browser on his laptop. He then logged in to his Lifeinvader account,showing the ponies a post that went viral.

"You guys gotta see this!"Jimmy exclaimed,as the ponies looked at the post. It was posted by someone by the name of "BronyLover5024",and the post revealed pictures that featured the ponies in it.

"Wait a minute. I remember this picture! It was taken after we landed here! Some guy said he was going to post it on Lifeinvader and Bleeter,wasn't it?"Twilight asked the rest of the ponies.

"Oh yeah,that guy. We posed in front of him,and now everyone loves us? Are you pulling my wing?"Dash asked,with likes on the post increasing as more viewers read the post. It seemed that there are actually bronies,in San Andreas.

"Well,since you guys say you did pose in front of his camera,no wonder the post's getting hot!"Jimmy said,as more views were increasing on the post.

Just then,Michael stormed back into the mansion. He was not so angry,at least for now,since Franklin didn't tell him that he was going to have guests.

"Okay,since Franklin said you guys will be sleeping here for a day or two,I'll have to accommodate. Here,have some of this,"Michael said as he took out a lot of money from his pocket,splitting it into nine equal parts before giving the money to the Mane Six and the Princesses.

"What's this?"Twilight asked.

"Look,it's money. It's the only currency we use here in Los Santos. You'll probably need it to buy stuff."Michael answered.

He then left the living room,only to return with a box containing twelve old iFruit handphones.

"And I suppose you guys need these. Here,each of you guys take one,"Michael said as he passed everypony a small box containing the phone.

"Erm,what are these?"Dash asked inquiringly as the ponies examined the strange gadget they all now had in their hooves.

"It's a mobile phone,"Michael replied. "It's meant for long-distance communication."

"So it allows you to communicate with someone even far away?"Twilight asked.

"Something like that,"Michael said as he took something out of the box. It was a book labeled,"Handphones for Dummies". He then passed the book to the ponies.

"Read it. You'll probably learn something."Michael said as he left the living room and went upstairs.

The ponies opened and read the book,and much to their delight,the phone could allow one to talk to another,both currently and even from far away.

"This is amazing! I thought we could only just send letters to communicate from far away,but now,we can not only communicate straight from the phone,we can also answer at the same time!"Twilight remarked as everypony began taking down numbers and saving them as contacts into their phones so everypony could contact each other should they need to.

Meanwhile,Jimmy was asking his sister down to see the ponies.

"Sis! You gotta see this! It's a real fantasy come true in reality!"Jimmy said to Tracey.

"Jimmy,fantasies don't come true. As if your stupid addiction to watching ponies was already changing your manhood,"Tracey remarked as she came down with Jimmy since he pleaded with her to do so.

"Ponies in real life-yeah right. As if it was..."her voice trailed off,just stepping into the living room to see something that shocked her.

"Real?"Tracey finished her sentence,almost fainting at the sight of twelve ponies now staring at her.

"See? I told you so,Sis!"Jimmy proudly said as he introduced the ponies to Tracey and vice-versa.

"But...but...That's just...impossible...How did you...they..."Tracey stammered as Jimmy showed her his laptop with pictures of his favorite TV show:My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic.

After a brief introduction,Michael reentered the living room,to see now that the ponies all now had nothing better to do other then watching TV.

"You know,there's more things to do rather than watch TV,"he said to the ponies.

Michael then introduced the ponies to activities that could be done in the mansion. These included:

Gaming(with Jimmy,who else?)

Watching TV

Relax in the pool and sunbathe

Play sports

Drinking(Michael's beer)

Taking a hit from Jimmy's bong(smoking)

Everypony decided to entertain themselves with whatever that could be done in the house. They left their phones on the living room's table,before doing what they wanted.

Twilight decided to play video games with Jimmy.

Dash and Fluttershy decided to relax outside.

Pinkie thought about trying Jimmy's bong.

Rarity and Applejack wanted to continue watching TV.

Princess Luna decided to try drinking,along with her sister.

Princess Cadence was already busy taking care of the fillies,while watching TV.

Everypony went their own ways to do what they wanted in the mansion.

Twilight and Pinkie followed Jimmy up to his room,where his gaming console was there and his bong was located. He decided to play his favorite game,Righteous Slaughter,which involved killing hordes o f pigs,all for fun. Jimmy then started up the console,giving Twilight a controller,and played multiplayer with her.

Pinkie took a hit from smoking Jimmy's bong,staggering down the stairs as she muttered random rubbish.

Dash and Fluttershy approached the back of the mansion,seeing that the sun was bright in the sky.

"I'm just going to lie down here and relax under the shade,with glasses on,"Dash said to Fluttershy as she opened a lawn umbrella,sat and lied down on a lawn chair,took Michael's sunglasses from the table,and relaxed.

"I think I'll take a dip in the pool,"Fluttershy said,as she slowly dipped her hooves into the pool.

"I guess this is relaxing,swimming in the water,"she said to herself as she swam in the pool.

Meanwhile,Princess Luna poured herself a cup of Michael's beer,before gulping it down. She then decided to try drinking a few more cups,much to her sister's amazement.

"Sister,I never knew your hold for liquor was really that strong,"Celestia remarked at her sister.

"What? It's not that I don't drink a lot back at Canterlot,right?"Luna said.

In the living room,The Cutie Mark Crusaders,Princess Cadence,Rarity and Applejack were still watching Fame or Shame on the TV. A trio of people were seen dancing off to a song that they wanted to dance along to.

"Check it out! Do y'all think that if we do the same like what those guys did on the TV,I bet we'll get our Cutie Marks!"Applebloom said to the other fillies.

"I guess...How about we try it now?"Scootaloo asked.

"Yup! Let's go find somewhere to dance!"Sweetie Belle said,as the trio headed outside to do so.

Michael then stepped in,rudely interrupting the remaining ponies' show by switching the TV channel to a movie channel,which was showing his favorite 80's movie.

"What in tarnation?"Applejack said.

"Sorry to interrupt,but I have a movie to watch,"Michael said as he brought his bowl of chips to eat while watching the movie. The movie was getting intense as the scene showed mobsters firing pistols at each other.

"What is this?"Cadence asked,as the ponies saw some action going on in the movie.

"It's a classic movie. I love these!"Michael said,as he munched noisily on his chips in his mouth.

Soon enough,the movie came to a close as the movie ended,with credits rolling.

"It's marvelous! I know just what to do with my next fashion line!"Rarity exclaimed,as she took a few chips from the bowl and ate them.

"See? I knew you'll love it!"Michael said.

Later,in the evening...

Everyone was pretty relaxed and pleased with themselves as the last activity of the day was here:a tennis sports game between the ponies and Michael,to see who was really good at the sport. Everyone gathered at the tennis court at the back of the house,to see a court separated by a net.

"Alright,now it's time to do some sports before we finish up and sleep,"Michael said to the ponies. "We are now going to play tennis,a sport my wife loves to play."

"So how does one play the game?"Luna asked.

"It's simple. Just serve the ball,hit it to the other side,and then strike back. The winning team is the one that scores the most by making the opponent team miss hitting the ball the most number of times,"Michael said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders decided not to play since they were too busy trying other ways of earning their Cutie Marks. Meanwhile,the rest of the ponies were split into two teams,with Michael joining one of the teams.

"Alright,the Princesses and Twilight will join me as a team,while the remaining five of you will be on the other team,"Michael said. The ponies all went to their respective sides and teams. Michael then gave everypony a tennis racket each,to hit the tennis ball.

"Alright,here comes!"Michael said in excitement as he threw up the ball,hitting it with his racket,sending it to the other side.

"Incoming!"Dash said to her teammates,as they prepared to strike the ball back. She was fast enough to hit it with her racket just in time.

"I got this,"Twilight said as she hit the ball with her racket.

After a while of sports and fun,it was coming to nighttime. Michael allocated rooms to the ponies to sleep in.

"Alright,it's time for you ponies to sleep. I have some rooms for you to sleep in,"he said to the ponies.

"That's the guest room,which can allow six people inside-or in this case,six ponies. I'm letting the Princesses and the fillies sleep in here. Over there's the spare bedroom for more guests. I'm letting the remaining six of you ponies to sleep in there. The beds are all ready,so you can just tuck in and sleep. I'm going to my room. If you need anything else,you know where to find me,"Michael said to the ponies as he entered his bedroom.

Everypony went to their assigned rooms and beds to sleep in.

Later,past midnight...

"Arghhh!"Michael exclaimed in fright as he immediately woke up from a nightmare. He pointed his gun at nothing,and calmed himself down. Since he couldn't sleep,he went downstairs to get a drink before going back to sleep.

What he didn't know,was that he had accidentally woke up the Princesses and the Mane Six. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were fast asleep,since they were very tired from their attempts to get their Cutie Marks.

The nine ponies slowly walked downstairs to follow Michael,just to see him grabbing his bottle of wine and gulping it down.

"Ooof!"

"What the?"Michael said as he went to investigate.

"Ah great-it's you guys. What a surprise,"Michael said as he looked at the ponies.

"What are you doing here?"Dash asked Michael.

"Look,I had a nightmare. It's not any nightmare I had. It's...something else..."

"What is it?"Twilight asked. Everypony was concerned for Michael.

"Fine,let me tell you something I did a long time ago,"Michael said,as he told the ponies a story. It was about the Ludendorff heist he pulled off for the FIB nine years ago,as he made a deal with them,for him and his family's future. It was for him to get shot,fake his death,and move to Los Santos,in return for an agent's popularity in taking down the most wanted man in America and Michael's heist buddies.

After he finished his story,the ponies were partly shocked at what they had just heard. But since everypony was tired,they went back to sleep,while Michael took out his phone,going to a website to do something...

In the morning...

Everypony waked up from their beds,as they went downstairs to eat breakfast. What they didn't know,was that Michael had ordered nine cars,all for the ponies.

"Looks like you guys are awake,and I've got something to show you,"Michael said to the ponies as he told everypony to come with him.

"Wait-we haven't eaten anything yet for breakfast,"Dash said to Michael as the gate to the mansion opened for him and the ponies.

"We'll eat something on the way-besides,I'm hungry too,"Michael said as the group followed Michael.

The group stopped at a nearby Bean Machine shop.

"Exactly where are we?"Celestia asked Michael.

"This is a Bean Machine shop. It's more of a café for people. It sells breakfast and coffee,"Michael answered.

Everyone headed into the shop to eat breakfast.

After having their breakfast at the Bean Machine,everyone followed Michael to where he was going. Eventually,the group reached a garage in Vinewood. Michael and the ponies entered the garage to see what Michael had in store for them.

"Look at those vehicles!"Twilight said to the ponies as everypony looked at thr nine cars parked in the garage.

"Are those cars for us?"Fluttershy asked Michael.

"Of course. I ordered them online,had them shipped here and now they are yours. One car for each pony,"Michael replied.

He then told the ponies which car was whose to keep and use.

"That red Felon GT over there is Cadence's. That light blue Premier is Dash's,the grey Dubsta is Pinkie's,over there is Rarity's white Super Drop Diamond,that's Twilight's blue Oracle Sport,the black Baller Sport is Luna's,the grey 9F is Celestia's,that yellow comet over there is Applejack's and that Park Ranger is Fluttershy's."

"The ponies all scrambled to their cars. Some were happy with what they had,others weren't.

"Hey,why do I get a car that's not as fast as Applejack's?"Dash complained to Michael.

"Well,guess I have the faster one,"Applejack said.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth,"Celestia said to the ponies.

"If everything's alright here,I'm going back to the mansion,"Michael said,as he walked out of the garage. The ponies drove off in their new cars,with the Cutie Mark Crusaders riding in Twilight's Oracle Sport.

Just then,Luna stopped her Baller Sport near Michael.

"C'mon,get in."Luna said to Michael.

"What?"Michael replied.

"I want to thank you for your kindness and generosity,so I'm driving us back to the mansion. Besides,everypony's going back,"Luna said.

"Alright,that's fine with me,"Michael said,as he got in the Baller Sport,sitting next to Luna. She then drove off in her new SUV.

Meanwhile,Franklin was walking back toward the mansion for his Buffalo Sport after he did his job for Lamar,involving using a van to chase down a Balla gangster with the help of Lamar's pet dog.


	6. Chapter 6:Marriage Counselling

After the ponies received their new personal cars to use,they started fiddling with the things in the car,much to their surprise. Some of them opened compartments in the cars' interiors while driving on their way back to Michael's mansion. Most of all,though,they fiddled with changing the radio stations in the cars from the radio dial. Everypony changed the radio stations and found what they really loved listening to.

Rainbow Dash loved listening to The Space 103.2,due to it playing funk music,one of her favorite genres of music,although she also liked Radio Los Santos as it played modern rap.

Applejack liked tuning in to Rebel Radio,for it played country music,something she liked back in Equestria. She also liked listening to Los Santos Rock Radio since it played some classic rock on the station.

Pinkie Pie found the radio station she was looking for while changing the dial. It was Soulwax FM,since it played techno and electro house,perfect for accompanying parties she would host. She also liked FlyLo FM,since it was almost similar to Soulwax FM.

Rarity loved listening to Non Stop Pop FM as it played modern pop over the station. She also seemed to like Vinewood Boulevard Radio as it played alternative rock.

Fluttershy took an interest in listening to Worldwide FM,since it played world and chillwave over the station. She also liked tunimg in to Lowdown FM as it played soul music.

Twilight Sparkle liked tuning in to Radio Mirror Park as it played Indietronica music,although she also liked tuning in to WCTR,since it was a radio show station.

Princess Celestia also liked listening to both WCTR and Radio Mirror Park,although she liked West Coast Classics(which played west coast raps)and Non Stop Pop FM better.

Princess Luna tuned in to Channel X,as it played punk rock. She also liked tuning in to Los Santos Rock Radio,Soulwax FM and Radio Mirror Park.

Princess Cadence loved listening to Radio Mirror Park,FlyLo FM,Non Stop Pop FM and Vinewood Boulevard Radio.

Soon enough,the group arrived back at Michael's mansion. The ponies parked their cars in the driveway,although some of them had to park outside the mansion. Michael saw his gardener's Bison parked outside on the driveway,implying that he was doing his job. He also saw a red Blista Compact parked in the driveway,meaning that Amanda's tennis coach was teaching Amanda some new tricks at tennis. Everypony gathered at the driveway,just as Michael entered the mansion. The ponies followed suit,entering as well.

"Alright,you guys wait here,I've got something to do,"Michael said as he called out to his family if anyone was home.

"Hey Aman? Tracey? Yo!"

Seeing as no one responded,Michael lit a cigarette and walked outside,with the ponies following him. Michael was about to enjoy his smoke when he glanced at two familiar tennis rackets placed on the floor,near the door. Michael then realized what was really going on,so he began shouting for his wife.

"Amanda! Amanda! You better not be! Not in my house!"he shouted as he went upstairs. He saw Amanda covered in a towel,standing outside their bedroom.

"Fuck you,Michael! Go away!"Amanda said as Michael argued with his wife.

"I'm paying that turd a hundred and fifty bucks an hour to fuck my wife? In my own bed?"

"Michael,go away!"

Michael stormed in the room,just as he saw the tennis coach in his leopard underwear.

"Whoa! I'm sorry,bro. She said you had an arrangement,"the coach said as he stood on the bed.

"You and I are gonna have an arrangement. I'm gonna arrange your fuckin' funeral,"Michael said as he followed the coach,just before being held by Amanda.

"I'm really sorry,bro. I'll comp the session. I promise,"the coach said.

"You're a dead man!"Michael shouted as the coach jumped out the window,breaking it along with a line of potted plants falling as well.

"Fuck!"

"Dead! Come here!"Michael shouted as he approached the balcony. He then saw the coach running toward his car in the driveway.

"Aah!"

"Fuck! Man..."Michael muttered to himself as he stormed downstairs.

Just then,Franklin stepped on the mansion grounds as he saw a man in his underwear jump out the window of Michael's mansion and get in the Blista Compact. The ponies also saw the incident,as they heard Michael shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhh. Fuck! This has got to stop happening to me,"the coach said as he got in his car and prepared to drive off.

"I'm paying that turd a hundred and fifty bucks an hour to fuck my wife,in my own bed?!"

"Hey,let's go see what's happening,man,"Franklin said to the ponies as they entered the house.

"Hey,you...stop him!"Amanda said to Franklin and the ponies as Michael stepped down to the door.

"What's up,man?"Franklin asked Michael.

"Get out of my way!"Michael said.

"Michael,calm down!"Amanda said to Michael,

"What the fuck is going on?"Franklin asked.

"Yeah,what's going on?"Dash asked.

"Nothing happened. It was a misunderstanding."

"She fucked a prick in my bed."

"You bullshittin' me?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"You guys in or what?"Michael asked Franklin and the ponies.

"Fuck it,I'm in. Let's roll,let's get this motherfucker."

"I guess..."Fluttershy softly said.

"Let's do it!"Twilight said.

"No way will we not help a friend in need!"Rarity said,as the ponies galloped to their cars.

"Okay,you fillies better stay here,and not get into trouble while we're gone,"Franklin said to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They agreed to wait at the mansion for the group to arrive back.

"Just don't kill him!"Amanda said,before slamming the doors.

Since they were in a rush,the ponies quickly got into whatever nearby car there was. Dash and Applejack got into AJ's yellow Comet,Rarity and Fluttershy used Rarity's white Super Drop Diamond,Twilight,Pinkie and Cadence got into Pinkie's grey Dubsta,and Celestia,Luna,Michael and Franklin got into the gardener's Bison as the group dashed to chase after the tennis coach. They quickly drove out of the mansion grounds as the gate opened.

"This truck yours?"Franklin asked Michael as Michael drove,leading the group toward the tennis coach.

"Guy's doing some work for me. He'll get it back. Might have a dead body hooked to it,but he'll get it back,"Michael responded.

"Oh? So we killing this dude?"

"He'll wish he was dead. That a problem?"

"Shit,a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel."

"Exactly. People have been shitting in my kennel for too long."

"Off to the left,right there,"Franklin directed Michael as the group drove up Vinewood Hills. Michael swerved left,keeping on the coach's tail.

"Woah!"Dash said as she drove the Comet,weaving through traffic. "This car is really fast,but also uncontrollable!"she said as she drifted the car,just moments of almost hitting some pedestrians on the pavement.

"Watch it,Rainbow Dash. This car ain't meant for ya to goof around with,"Applejack said.

Meanwhile the coach sped up the single straight road up the hill.

"Straight ahead,man,"Franklin said to Michael as he recklessly drove the Bison.

Just as the coach sped past,a Journey(hipster van) drove out of a house's driveway,blocking the road.

"The fuck is he doing?"Michael said.

"Hey! Get out the way,"Franklin said to the driver.

The driver then backed the Journey,unblocking the road.

"Motherfucker,"Michael said as the group lost sight of the coach.

"Fuck man,I think we lost his ass,"Franklin said.

"Now how are we going to find that guy?"Luna asked Michael.

"He lives somewhere up in the canyon. We'll find him,"Michael replied as the group moved up.

"Alright,then we'll need to keep an eye out for him,"Celestia said as the remaining ponies followed Michael.

"Agreed,Sister,"Luna responded by peering out the Bison's window and began looking around for the coach's car.

Celestia then took out her phone and called the remaining ponies via a conference call. She knew how to host one,since she read the "Handphones for Dummies"book Michael gave the group to read.

"Alright,keep an eye out for the coach. We've just lost sight of him,"Celestia said to the other ponies. She then kept the phone on speakerphone,so that everyone could hear and respond over the phone.

"Alright then,we'll keep an eye out for him,"Twilight responded as the group agreed to look for the coach.

"You see that little piece of shit?"Michael asked.

"Nope,haven't seen a thing,sugarcube,"Applejack said.

"Nothing seen around here,"Pinkie responded.

"We haven't seen anything at all. Let's just keep our eyes on the lookout for him. This reminds me of my marriage,only it wasn't something like this that has happened to me,"Cadence said.

Just then,a road leading to the canyon was found.

"Okay. This is the turn."Michael said,as he turned right. The ponies followed suit. The group then saw houses over the canyon,but they were still keeping an eye out for the coach.

"Ugh! I really wish my car really doesn't have to get all dirty just to chase after someone. Sand is now all over my car's side skirts and in my tires!"Rarity complained as she drove over the sandy road in her Super Drop Diamond.

"I like off-roading. This is fun!"Pinkie said as she drove her Dubsta on the sand.

"Hey! He in one of these fucking houses?"Franklin asked.

"Erm,I think I see something ahead,"Fluttershy said,as she spotted something in the distance. It was the coach's abandoned car,and he was on a house's balcony.

"That's his car. Right there. The little prick's up there. Look,"Michael said to everyone as the coach looked down on the group.

"Oh shit,coach doin' alright for hisself,"Franklin commented.

"Good lookout,Fluttershy,"Michael thanked the yellow pegasus before shouting at the coach.

"Hey,asshole! You ran off before we could settle our debts,"Michael shouted at the coach.

"Michael,bud! You got the wrong idea,man,"the coach replied.

Michael then parked the truck a few metres away from the house. Everypony drove slowly past the house,before stopping ahead of the Bison. Everyone then got out of their cars.

"There's a winch in the back of the truck. Tie the cable to one of those supports up there,"Michael instructed the ponies and Franklin.

"You finna pull his deck down?"Franklin asked.

"Hey,that prick pulled my marriage down."

"Man,you really gonna be this fucking dramatic?"

"Yeah,whatever."

The ponies and Franklin followed Michael's instruction by opening the trunk of the truck,taking out and lifting the heavy duty cable and hooked it to one of the house's supports.

"I told you I'd comp the session,bud!"the coach said.

"Well there were a lot of freaking sessions,bud! I'm thinking you were working on more than just her backhand!"Michael replied back.

"Mandy's backhand has come a long way,bro. But sometimes it's got to get worse to get better."

"Yeah,well,maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand...on your face!"

"Oh,bud. Your negative energy is seriously bringing me down."

"Oh I hope it is,bud. You come into my house,take my money and nail my wife,are you fucking kidding me!?"

"We hooked up,man,"Franklin said to Michael.

"I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool,bud. My bad. Seriously."

Just then,a Mexican woman stepped on the balcony,seeing the arguement,and calling up someone on her phone.

"How fucking maganimous! May I please offer my applause...You fucking motherfucker! "

"Dude!"

"Hey,we'll see how you like it when someone fucks with your shit!"Michael said,as he gestured to the ponies to get back in their cars as he,Luna,Celestia and Franklin got back into the Bison.

"Hey! Wait! You got the wrong idea,pal! Whoa! Fuck!"the coach responded as he quickly left the balcony.

"Now what's Michael up to?"Twilight thought.

"Here we go! Let's see what happens,"Michael said as he began accelerating the truck,pushing it to the limit.

"Dude,you are properly crazy,"Franklin said as the balcony began shaking.

"Erm,what are you doing?"Luna asked.

"Pulling a house down. He messes with me,he doesn't get away from me,"Michael said as he stepped on the accelerator.

"Aw shit. He sorry now if he wasn't already,"Franklin said as the balcony began breaking up. "Man,homie ain't grubbing outside tonight,dog. Push the pedal,homie."

The ponies looked at what was going on. It was obvious that Michael was so angry that he was pulling the house down with the pickup truck.

Just then,The supports gave way,resulting in the entire balcony and what was on it to collapse down the canyon

"Are you fuckin' serious,nigga!?"Franklin said as everyone saw the balcony collapsing down the hillside.

"Fuckin' A. Let's see how he liked that,"Michael said as he was pleased with himself. The others were shocked at what he had just done.

"Whoa,man! Fuck!"

"Fuck him! And fuck his deck!"

"Eh homie! I think you pulled a little more than the deck down."

"It's a foolish man who builds his house on sand,baby."

"Eh,man,I don't think my boy Matthew was thinking trucks when he wrote that shit."

Soon enough,the group headed down back to Michael's house.

Just then,Michael's phone rang,so he picked it up. It was from an unknown caller.

"Mr De Santa! What the hell? That's not my house,"a familiar voice said. It was the coach.

"Bullshit,"Michael responded.

"Bro. I couldn't afford a place like that. I'm a tennis coach. I hit balls for a living. I was just hiding there."

Just then,another voice was heard on the phone.

"Give me phone. You! You're a dead man! Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo give you green light!"the voice said.

"Oh I'm scared lady. Just fucking terrified,"Michael said as he hung up.

""Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo!" Fuck you,"he said as he intimidated the voice.

Soon enough,however,a lot of black Baller SUVs showed up,with angry Mexican gangsters firing their pistols at the group as they drove after the group.

"Shit. We got some heavies on us,homie,"Franklin said as he broke the window,pulling out his pistol and prepared to fire at the gangsters.

"Are you kidding me? Alright,can you guys do something?"Michael asked the group as they gathered up close enough.

"I'll try,man. Drive."

Michael stepped on the gas as Franklin fired on the gangsters,killing some of them.

"We can handle this,can't we? Screw 'em!"

"Let's go,let's leave 'em behind!"

The ponies all pulled out their pistols and killed as many gangster as they could.

"Okay,I'll drive,you shoot,"Dash said to Applejack as she put the hoof to the pedal of the Comet and sped up. Some gangsters tried chasing after her,but she just kept going in circles while AJ shot the gangsters,quickly putting them down.

"Oh no you don't,not on my watch,"Luna said,killing a lot of gangsters while being thrilled at doing so,while saying,"Huzzah!" Celestia just shot at a few gangsters,killing them with precise headshots.

Pinkie stopped her Dubsta,exited her car and took out her party cannon(which appeared out of nowhere). She then blasted loads of confetti at the gangsters. This stunned them for a while,giving Twilight and Cadence enough time to kill those stunned.

The remaining gangsters got out of their Ballers and some took cover behind their SUVs,while others took cover behind Rarity's Super Drop Diamond. Shots caused bullet holes on the car's body,and blood from the shot gangsters spilled over her car's paint,definitely dirtying the car. Fluttershy was too traumatized of the shooting and killing,so she didn't dare to shoot. Instead,she cowered below the door,hiding

"My car,my sweet,beautiful car! Take that,you ruffian!"Rarity shouted as she ran over the gangsters hiding behind her car in rage,with blood spewing over the car and the road.

"Did she just...Ah,never mind..."Michael wondered as the last of the Mexican gangsters were killed.

"Eh! The eses is booked,"Franklin said as the group drove back to Michael's mansion.

"Alright. Let's go back home,"Michael responded as he commented on the group's performance.

"Wow. Shit. You guys did good. I mean,I don't know if you guys hit anyone,'cause your aims' all over the place,but I appreciate the backup,"Michael commented.

"Well,thanks,"Luna said.

"Aw shucks,it was nothin',"Applejack said.

"That was...certainly fun! Let's do it again!"Pinkie exclaimed.

"At least it was better that doing nothing,"Twilight commented.

"You know,you guys can practice your aim at the shooting range. You could give it a try sometimes,"Michael suggested.

The group made it back to Michael's mansion,and they parked their cars on the driveway. Everyone got out and gathered at the front door.

"Hey,thanks for the help out there today,guys. I had no idea it was gonna get that hot,"Michael said to the group.

"Shit. Pulling houses off the hillside sure has a way of fucking with people,"Franklin responded.

"Yeah,well I thought I was through with all that shit. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Oh shit! I think we're about to find out."

Just then,a black Baller drove on the driveway,stopping near the group as two Mexican gangsters got out and opened the passenger doors to reveal a very angry Mexican Cartel boss and his girlfriend. The gangsters then grabbed a pistol and a bat each.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am? Do you?"the man asked Michael in a very angry tone.

"No!"Michael responded.

"Do you,you? What about you? You? Or the rest of these things on four legs?"

"I think so,"Franklin responded.

"Good."

The man then turned to Michael.

"I know who you are. I know where you live. Who are you?"the man speaked to Michael before turning to Franklin.

"I'm Franklin."

"License."

Franklin then took out his driving license and was about to pass it to the man when the gangster standing next to him swiped for the card before giving to to the man. He glanced at the card before keeping it.

"Now. Franklin. Maybe help Mr. De Santa and these things here. Who am I?"

"I think Martin Madrazo."

"Good boy. Now maybe give them a little bit of the background."

"Man,Mr Madrazo...Mr Madrazo is a legitimate businessman. He was wrongfully accused of ...running a Mexican American gang and a narcotic ring,but the charges were dropped because of the witnesses came up...missing,"Franklin introduced Madrazo to Michael and the ponies.

"Smart kid,"Madrazo said as he grabbed the bat from the gangster. "Now,Michael. I've got a question for you."

Madrazo then whacked Michael with the baseball bat,using force to injure him. This shocked the ponies,for they couldn't stand seeing a friend in pain. Michael grunted in pain as Madrazo started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Why did you pull an architecturally,significant,modernist wonder home down the hillside in Vinewood Hills?"Madrazo angrily asked Michael.

"I thought the owner was banging my wife,"Michael replied.

"Well that was a strange house for a tennis coach."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly."

"Yeah."

Madrazo then passed the bat back to the gangster.

"Well,Natalia will need a hotel,while you finance the rebuild,won't she?"

"Sure."

"Good. And I'm guessing here that,the rebuild will be somewhere in the...two point five million range?"

"Of course."

"Great."

The girlfriend then spat on Michael's face,before getting back in the Baller. It then drove off,leaving the mansion.

"That's nice,"Michael muttered to himself as Franklin helped him up.

"Come on,man. Damn,you alright?"

"Never better."

"So what now?"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement. Fuck! Ah man,I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. Look,I only know one way to make money. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call. Lester. I think he's in town somewhere. Might have to track him down. Just give me a little alone time,alright?"

"Alright,dog,but there's just one thing."

"What is it?"

"It's the ponies,man. You know they can't stay with me. I've got too many things back at my house. I was wondering if some of them could stay with you?"

"Alright then. I'll take the Princesses,Twilight and the fillies in my home. You take the other five back to your place."

"Alright then."

The ponies then followed to their new allocated homes. The Princesses(including Twilight)and the Cutie Mark Crusaders would stay with Michael while the rest of the ponies would stay with Franklin. Franklin then got into his Buffalo S after Dash passed him his car keys and Dash,AJ,Pinkie,Rarity and Fluttershy drove off in their personal cars,following Franklin back to his house. The others followed Michael into his mansion.

Later,in the afternoon...

The ponies were hanging out in a park where Michael was busy calling up Lester,with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing next to him while the Cutie Mark Crusaders,Twilight and Cadence were having fun in the park.

"Sunshine,sunshine,ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"Twilight and Cadence showed their little song to the fillies,which amazed them. Meanwhile,Michael managed to reach Lester.

"Hello. Is this still the number for Lester Crest?"Michael asked.

"Who's asking?"the voice said.

"Who's asking,"who's asking"?"

"You're awful cagey...even for a dead man,Michael."

"Oh. You don't sound good,buddy."

"Tactful and charming even in death. Come see me,old friend. I'm living in Los Santos just like you. Murrieta Heights..."

"Whoa,whoa,wait...hey,how do you...hello?"The call then ended.

"You fucker,"Michael muttered to himself as he gestured the ponies to leave the park to return back to the mansion. The group's cars were parked near the curb at the entrance,and the group made their way to the vehicles. Michael got in his Tailgater,Celestia and Luna got into her 9F,Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered her Oracle Sport and Cadence got in her Felon GT. Meanwhile,Michael called up his counsellor,Dr Friedlander.

"Doc,hey."Michael said.

"Michael. I'm looking through my appointment book,and I don't see your name,"the doctor replied.

"Yeah,well,I'm more of a walk-in guy,Doc,you know that."

"Walk-ins are more expensive,but I'm always happy to accommodate."

"Sure,you'll accommodate me as long as I got money in my pocket,right? Hey,I'm in a bad way,Doc. I might come by soon,"Michael said,before hanging up.

Everypony then followed Michael back to the mansion to rest up.


	7. Chapter 7:Daddy's Little Girl

Author's note:Thanks for reviewing my fanfic! I thank you readers for your compliments on the story. I will be writing a few more chapters before I stop, as I have exams to prepare for around the end of this month and the first week of October. Meanwhile, I will try to write as much as I can, although you might see a bit of rushed work. If any of you have ideas that you want me to put in this story, do pm me and I'll see if I can make it happen in this story.

P.S. I don't know why, but the story's not going well on FIMFiction so I took it down. There was a lot of criticism on the story, so I revoked the submission of it there. I will continue to write on Fanfiction, seeing that there is less criticism here and followers on this story.

As the ponies drove back to Michael's mansion, Michael was wanting to rapidly go back to his home and relax as he was tired and exhausted. The group reached back to the mansion just in time for Michael's 80's movie to begin broadcasting so Michael stepped in and proceeded to the kitchen to catch a bag of chips and poured it into a large bowl. The group followed Michael to the living room.

Michael then switched on the TV, tuning in to the 80's movie channel. The ponies all sat on the couch to watch the movie along with him. Michael grabbed a few chips to eat while he passed the bowl of chips around for the ponies to eat.

Nevertheless, while Michael and the ponies were enjoying the movie, Jimmy was upstairs, in his room, playing his game while cursing at other gamers online.

"Dude, do you even have a penis? Or are you one of those hermaphro-dudes born without genitals?" Jimmy taunted at one of the gamers.

Michael was annoyed at Jimmy's shouting so much that at first, he wrenched up the volume, but it failed and only annoyed him more as Jimmy continued cursing.

"You suck cock for fun, only secretly, and then you feel bad about it."

Due to Jimmy's cursing, Michael could not enjoy his movie, hence he put the bowl of chips aside, turned off the TV, and walked upstairs to Jimmy while grumbling to himself. The ponies followed him upstairs.

"Goddamnit!" Michael growled as he walked upstairs, calling Jimmy. "Jimmy! Goddamnit!"

Michael and the ponies went upstairs and approached Jimmy, only to see him continuing to play and curse others online.

"The fuck you doin'?" Michael asked Jimmy. The ponies just stood back,not wanting to witness what would go on.

"Nothing," Jimmy replied while continuing to play, ignoring his father's presence as if he was transparent.

"Really? 'Cause I keep hearing, "hermaphrodite" this, "suck cock" that."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go watch your linear entertainment. Go watch porn. Just go away."

"Fuck, you lazy shit," Michael grumbled under his breath, while getting a nearby chair and then smacking Jimmy's TV with it. The four alicorns covered the three fillies' eyes while Michael demonstrated his rage at Jimmy's disrespect for him.

"Fuck you!" Michael stated as he smashed the TV.

"What the fuck?" Jimmy said in surprise.

"Disrespectful little asshole!"

"I can't believe you did that! That's my TV!"

"You don't talk to me like that!"

"I can't believe you... Mom was right about you. You don't know any better and you can't help it. But you're an asshole."

"Yeah? Well, why don't you do something, then? Besides just stand there. Why don't you hit me? Strike me in front of the ponies, I dare you!"

"Is that what you want? To be hit by your son?"

"Yeah... No... I just want you to do something besides sit there...eating."

"Yeah, great. Thanks for the fucking guidance, Dad. It means a lot."

Jimmy was about to exit the room when Michael called out to him.

"Wait! I'm just trying to help ya."

"Well nothing says "I love you" like smashing my fucking TV. Nothing at all!"

Michael put back the chair he used before and looked at Jimmy, with the ponies in the background. He saw Jimmy sit on his bed, sobbing to himself. The ponies were just taken aback at what Michael had just done.

"I'm sorry. I just wish we could do things together."

"Yeah, what things?"

"I don't know. Go for walks. Play ball."

"You know I have bad glands."

"Bike ride then."

"Bike ride? You want to go on a fucking bike ride? Fine! Fine, let's go on a fucking bike ride!" Jimmy said as he walked downstairs. The ponies just stared at him before turning to Michael. He barely glanced at the smashed TV before going downstairs while grumbling.

"Fuck me. Alright, any of you want to go along for the trip?" Michael asked the ponies.

"Alright then. We are going on a bike ride, but what's that?" Twilight asked Michael.

"You'll see, if you're interested," Michael responded as he walked down the stairs. The group decided to follow him and Jimmy to the beach.

"We'll take a bike ride along Vespucci Beach, and I'll show you what you wanna see," Jimmy said as the group walked down. Everyone left the mansion and approached the driveway.

Michael, Jimmy, Twilight and Cadence got into Michael's Tailgater.

Celestia, Luna and the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered Luna's Baller Sport.

"This day was going so well until you showed up, you know that? Urgh..." Jimmy said as he, Michael, Twilight and Cadence got into the Tailgater while Michael prepared to drive to the beach.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky to even be allowed out of the house after that boat stunt," Michael said to Jimmy.

"What's the big deal? If anything goes wrong you can just fake your own death, and start all over. How am I meant to develop my own moral sensibilities when yours are so unbelievably fuck-faced?" Jimmy replied.

"Don't push me."

"Seriously, some guys borrow your boat-"

"Borrow?! You were hiding in the head crying kidnap! And the ponies and I had to come save your ass from those punks!"

"They just took receipt of your property with payment pending."

"If it was anything other than what you told me, then that's on you!"

"Alright! They fucking stole it! And who knows what they would've done if they found me! But I didn't expect or want them to get killed!"

"You think I'm going to let some guys ride off with my son?!"

"Look, I knew you were a bad guy, but..."

"Oh, a "bad guy"?"

"A crook, a killer, a thief, a liar!"

"I guess I been all those things at one time or another, right? It's just..."

"What?"

"I always thought I was the good guy."

"God help the morally bankrupt planet your generation have left us, if you're the good guy."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I always knew you were the kind of person who didn't let other people get in their way. But I hadn't, like, seen that happen before."

"Yeah well, that's me, Jim. And I been trying my best to get things under control for the last ten years, but that was a extreme fucking situation, and I had to act."

"A normal person wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, well, I had to. To protect you."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, when you see their faces every time you close your eyes."

Soon enough, the group reached the beach.

"Here we are. The bike rental place. Please don't shoot the bike rental guy out of, like, force of habit," Jimmy said to Michael as the group walked toward the bike rental stand near the beach.

"Alright, any of you want to ride along the beach?" Michael asked the ponies. The four alicorn Princesses and the three fillies decided to join in the fun.

"Hey, you. Nine bikes," Michael said to the bike rental guy.

"Take your pick," the guy replied.

Everyone took one bike each as Michael paid the guy $90. After that, the group headed for the cycling path on the beach near the bike rental stand.

"If I beat you to the end of the pier, you're buying me a new TV," Jimmy said to Michael.

"End of the pier. Fine. But if you lose, you're gonna do something with your life!" Michael replied.

"Give it up, Dad. You're gone to seed. In this kind of condition, a triathlon would kill you."

The group started to pedal down the path as they conversated amongst themselves while Michael taunted Jimmy.

"Wow! I never thought that biking was so much fun!" Twilight said to Michael.

"Well, nothing says that biking isn't fun. It's just how you look at it," Michael said.

"Sis, if I beat you to the finish, you owe me a bottle of beer, and it's on you!" Luna said to Celestia.

"Oh, then it's on, little Sis!" Celestia replied.

"I'm about to pass out. When I wake up, please let this nightmare be over," Jimmy said.

"Well, this isn't a nightmare. It's all just a dream, to you..." Luna said to Jimmy. Michael just laughed at Jimmy as the group cycled down the path.

"My lungs are burning, but humiliating you to the ponies makes it all worthwhile," Jimmy said to Michael. "I'm not gonna be able to stop this thing!"

"You're a sore loser!" Michael taunted to Jimmy.

"If I have a heart attack it's your fault!"

"If you bike a few more miles, we might be able to squeeze you into some skinny jeans!"

"Don't die. Don't give him the pleasure."

"Hey, don't they have fitness video games you can play now?"

"I'd never bike with the man who merked my flatscreen."

"All that smack talk ain't going to put me off my stride!"

"If you like the beach so much, bury yourself out here!"

"Come on, Jim, catch up. Imagine I'm a big juicy burger."

The ponies all laughed at Michael's taunt toward Jimmy. Currently, Michael was first, followed by the two regal sisters, and then the sister-in-laws, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and finally, Jimmy, who was trying to catch up to Michael.

"My body isn't meant to work like this, but I'm making it to beat you!" Jimmy said to Michael as he raced past the ponies and past Michael.

"Hey, we didn't discuss how big that TV would be, did we? How's twenty inches sound?" Michael replied to Jimmy.

"Try and take me, then."

"Yeah, we'll see if you sass me when I'm in front!" Michael said as he zoomed past Jimmy, retaking the first position.

"The boardwalk ain't big enough for the nine of us. I mean, literally, it isn't. We're all kinda big."

While the duo were taunting each other, Twilight and Cadence were conversating.

"So, ummm, how's life in the Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Just boring every now and then. But, we are having a bit of fun here, thanks to Michael," Cadence replied.

Meanwhile, an ensuring race battle was going on between Michael, Jimmy, Celestia and Luna over who would take the first position to win the prize for each duo, seeing who would reach the finish first among the duos.

"Lie down, old man," Jimmy said to Michael.

"Now, let me think. What am I gonna do with all that spare TV money?" Michael said to Jimmy.

"You'll die first, old man! Right after you buy the TV!"

"Don't give up-even though you're losing."

"This hurts so, so much. But I don't care!"

"It's not the winning, James, it's the taking part that counts," Michael said with a chuckled laugh before talking to Jimmy. "Come on, Jim. Keep pushing."

Soon, the group reached a boardwalk that led to the end of the pier.

"To the end. All the way," Jimmy said to the group as they prepared to cycle toward the end of the boardwalk. Michael, Jimmy, Celestia and Luna quickly pedaled their bikes toward the finish to see who would really win.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking about what they could do to get their cutie marks.

"Hey, I reckon if we keep on cycling as our favorite pastime, I'm sure our cutie marks will appear!" Applebloom said to the other two fillies.

"Then, let's keep on pedaling, to see if that's true," Scootaloo said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Sweetie Belle said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were way ahead, with both Michael and Jimmy battling over who would win for the TV and Celestia and Luna, to see who owed the other a beer. However, Michael sped up, cycling toward the end of the pier. He was the first to reach the finish, followed by Celestia, and then Luna, with Jimmy following up. The rest were slowly cycling past the nearby amusement park. The good thing, though, was that no one fell of their bike throughout the whole activity.

"Looks like you're buying your own TV," Michael said to Jimmy as he panted out of exhaustion while stumbling on the pier, with his bike falling to the ground and him catching his breath.

"And little Sis, now you owe me a drink," Celestia said to Luna.

"You know, this is real nice, Dad. Bonding, good times," Jimmy said to Michael as he recovered from his exhaustion and the rest of the ponies reaching the pier, joining up with the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I've given it my best shot. Come on, we're having fun, right?" Michael asked Jimmy.

"You wouldn't know fun if it sat on your face."

"Ah, come on."

"I mean, why do I have to hold your hand through this whole midlife crisis bullshit? And why don't you stick your nose up Tracey's butt sometime?"

"Because Tracey doesn't buy cars she can afford so that thugs break in our house. Tracey doesn't get kidnapped or destroy my yacht."

"Well, that's just because she's too busy getting fucked by dudes to get on TV."

"You don't talk about your sister that way!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's true. I mean, according to her LifeInvader page, she's hanging out with producers and porno guys this afternoon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Actually, it's all happening out there."

"What?"

"That boat that makes yours look like a refugee raft," Jimmy said as he pointed out toward the sea, with a large ship in the foreground. "You know the kind of boat? The one that makes a young, impressionable girl, drop her pants amd spread her legs."

Meanwhile, Michael took off his shirt and his slippers, before looking at Jimmy.

"This is the reason you brought me here, isn't it? You fuck!" Michael said before running to the edge of the pier, with Jimmy and the ponies only looking at him.

"Dad, wait!" Jimmy said to Michael. However, it was too late. Michael had already ran off toward the edge.

Meanwhile, the ponies decided that something should be done.

"Michael's about to get his daughter. I think he needs help," Twilight said to the ponies.

"I'll go and help him," Luna said, as she galloped off toward the edge.

"If my sister's going, then so do I," Celestia said as she too galloped toward the edge.

While the duo were running off, all the rest of the ponies could only hope that everything was safe for Michael, Celestia and Luna. Jimmy decided to get the bikes returned, so the ponies decided to help him do so.

"I think we'll wait for them at the beach while we return those bikes," Jimmy said to the rest of the ponies.

Meanwhile, the trio jumped off the ledge, into the ocean. Michael noticed the two regal sisters following him, so he directed them to follow him to swim toward the big boat in the sea. The trio quickly swam as fast as they could, like fishes, only faster.

Less than a minute had passed, and the trio reached the boat. They climbed onto the boat via a ladder, and ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Tracey was dancing in front of two men and two women, just before Michael, Celestia and Luna crashed the party.

"Thank you," Tracey said to the four people relaxing as they saw her dance and commented on it.

"That was nice, you know how to dance," one of the men said.

"I'm a dancer."

"Yeah," said one of the women.

Just then, Michael picked up a radio on the table Tracey was dancing on, and threw it into the sea, with a cassette tape falling off the radio.

"Hey, man titties. Whoa, whoa, woah," one of the men in sunglasses said to Michael.

"Dad?" Tracey asked in surprise.

Now the four were looking at Michael, with the two regal sisters standing beside him.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'm taking you out of here," Michael said to Tracey.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me, these are my friends," Tracey replied.

"Yeah, you're embarrassing her, dude," said the other man who was wearing a hat.

"They're shooting porno here."

"They shoot porno all over town. Mom rented our house to them last summer."

"What?" asked the woman.

"That was your house?" the man in sunglasses asked.

"Yeah," Tracey answered.

"Man, you've got a killer pad, Mr DS. If those walls could talk," said the man in sunglasses.

"Isn't it awesome?" Tracey asked.

"Let's go," Michael said.

"You think I do it?"

Michael then grabbed Tracey by her wrist.

"No! Shit, Daddy. No, no, no."

"Hey, hey, ain't cool, man."

"What are you doing, hey?"

Suddenly, the man in sunglasses attempted to stop Michael, but instead, Michael grabbed the guy via his throat and pushed him overboard into the sea. All the other three could just see him being thrown off the boat.

"I like him! You're such a jerk!" Tracey said in anger toward Michael.

Michael then took Tracey down toward four floating Speedophile Seasharks. Celestia and Luna followed him.

"Come on."

"Dad, you dumbass. These guys are serious."

"Yeah, well so am I."

Just then, shouting was heard on the boat.

"Who's causing a scene on my fucking boat?"

A guy in a pink shirt with sunglasses saw the four attempting to leave, and followed them. The guy with a hat followed him down.

"Ah, motherfuckers!"

"Get on, now!" Michael instructed to Tracey as they got on a Seashark. "You two, take the other one!" Michael said to the two regal sisters as the angry men were coming after them. They got on the Seasharks and quickly started up the engines before the two men chasing after them arrived, and drove off.

"I'm about to skin you alive!"

The man in pink only got more angry as he saw the group drive off with the jet skis.

"Goddamnit! Go!" he said as the two got on the other Seasharks and began chasing after the group. He pulled out his gun, and fired it at the group.

"OMG, they're coming. Go into that outlet!" Tracey directed Michael to a nearby outlet.

"Alright, alright," Michael said, driving into the outlet.

The two regal sisters followed Michael, with Celestia driving the Seashark and Luna sitting behind her, pulling out her pistol and shooting at the two men. The Seasharks were going at their fastest speeds possible.

"They're shooting! They're f-ing shooting!" Tracey said to Michael.

"We'll lose them if we keep going this way!" Michael said to the group. "Who the fuck are these people?"

"Oh, you know. TV people, celebs, serious drug dealers..."

"Since when did TV people and drug dealers start hanging out?"

"Come on, Dad, it's Los Santos!"

Michael then pulled out his pistol and began shooting at the two men.

"Just go, okay?! Go!"

Following the river's flow, the group headed toward a small pier, with a dead end on the right and another flow of the river on the left. Michael turned left, and the two sisters followed him.

"Now my dad's shooting at you! Get the f-ing message!" Tracey said to the two men chasing the group. "How is capping us going to solve anything?"

"Back up, you pricks!" Michael said to the two men, before he shot and killed the man with a hat.

As the man's body dropped into the water, the other man in pink continued chasing the group.

"Hey! Hey, motherfucker!" the man said as he continued shooting.

"You're going to hit me, you psychos! My dad's the one you want to kill, and he's on the front of this thing! I can't believe I sort of had sex with you, you psychopaths!" Tracey continued to curse at the remaining thug.

Meanwhile, Luna managed to kill the remaining thug off his jet ski with a headshot.

"Haha! The fun has just been doubled!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh my God. God. God. They're gone. Oh my God. Oh, this is the worst," Tracey remarked.

"You see? They're gone. It's okay. I'll take you back to your brother," Michael said to Tracey as the group headed back to the shoreline of the beach.

"Okay? No, it's not okay. Not at all."

"Hey, we're alive, aren't we? Those psychos didn't kill you."

"Psychos? Only you could get me chased out of a party with f-ing guns."

"Yeah, huh? Well, maybe you're in the wrong fucking parties."

Soon, the group saw Jimmy and the other ponies waiting at the shoreline.

"I see that traitor! Jimmy! Jimmy!" Tracey shouted at him.

The group crash-landed the Seasharks onto the shoreline, and then got off the jet skis to meet up with the others.

"You! You fucking asshole! Aaaah!" Tracey screamed at Jimmy as she ran toward him.

"He...he's the fucking asshole, okay? He smashed my TV and he took me to the beach. The beach, with my skin!" Jimmy argued with her.

"So what? You send him out to spoil my day too?"

"I didn't know that he was going to come get you. I just told him where you were. You know, he got the crazy look in his eyes. You know, like he gets sometimes? And he just went."

"I'm getting a cab," Tracey said as she began to walk off.

"I'm coming with you," Jimmy said.

"How about I just drive us home?" Michael asked the two kids of his.

"You ruined my life," Tracey said to Michael, before walking off. Jimmy just glanced at him, before following his sister.

A while later...

Michael was taking a break from all the intense action that went just a while ago at the same pier he jumped off, as he smoked a cigar, with the ponies only looking at him. He had already put back on his shirt and his slippers.

"So, umm, what are you going to do with your kids? They seem, annoyed with you," Twilight asked Michael as he threw his cigar down into the sea.

"Never mind, fuck them. They want to be like that, them let them be. I can't put up with their nonsense everyday, whether it's in the house or it's outside, I just can't stand them," Michael replied. "Hey, how about we get some ice-cream at the pier here? There's a ice-cream stand near here."

"Alright!" the ponies gleefully exclaimed as they followed Michael.

Just then, a text message from Martin arrived in Michael's phone, and he glanced at it. It said that the money for the house he pulled down was not yet given to Martin, and he was demanding Michael for it. Michael knew that he would have to pay Martin soon, or else he would come and visit him again, which would be much worse than last time. He would need to talk with his old friend, Lester, very soon...


	8. Bonus Chapter 1

The Special-Collector's-Social Add-On Bonus Content Chapter

BTW, I was really wanting to make some of these "update" chapters, which is something like a GTA V DLC content for people, only in this story, ponies as well! Also, should you ask me(or any character in the story) any question, I'll(or any character you want to ask) answer the question(s). This'll be something like a Q&A section every now and then.

*Note*: Any questions posted to me via PMs, the sender's name will not be revealed(unless you want others to see) and will be anonymous, unless it has been sent through the reviews section.

NOTE: I do not own My Little Pony nor GTA V. This bonus includes stuff from bonus DLC content for GTA V. No copyright infringement intended.

Psst! Just between you and me, reader, this is a secret surprise for the main characters in this story!

Pinkie: Ooh! A surprise? What is it? What is it?

Doh! You caught me off right there, Pinkie.

Pinkie: Please? Tell me! Tell me!

Argh! Fine! Get the rest here...

Pinkie: Hey! Guess what guys, the author has a surprise for us!

Everypony(except Pinkie, of course): YAY!

Doh! I just fixed that door! Jeez!

Rainbow: So, Pinkie here says that you have a surprise for us. What is it?

How about you guys guess, huh?

Pinkie: Oooh! I love playing guessing games! Is it a party? A cupcake? A bunch of balloons?

No, no no! It ain't any of those! Sheesh!

Rainbow: Then what is it?

You guys better wait until they come.

Twilight: Wait for who to come?

Michael: He meant us. Gosh, these ponies are just so...

Trevor:Up-bub-bub. Don't you say anything bad about those ponies.

Michael: Trevor! What the fuck are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to appear later in the story?

Trevor: Of course! It's just the lazy writer who isn't updating this story all this while! If someone else wrote this, I would have already met the ponies, get in love with my favorite pony, be already in Los Santos, and clop off to my favorite show! Too bad all these are in chapters to come.

Hehe, guess I didn't realize that. Still, these are some spoilers. You'll have to wait.

Franklin: And your favorite pony is...?

Trevor: None other.

Michael: Which is who?

Trevor: Fluttershy. No regrets.

All(except Trevor, obviously): WHAT?

Trevor: What? I love her! With the "yay" and more. And my second is... Princess Luna!

Fluttershy: Well, umm...I guess I don't mind being loved by someone else...

Princess Luna: But I already like Michael! Even so, what do you like about me so much you love me?

Trevor: With the "Huzzah", ,the fun has been doubled", and your "Royal Canterlot Voice", your great and powerful Highness.

*spits out water from his mouth* You have got to be kidding me! I was only planning this love thing only much later in the story...

Princess Celestia: I really can't believe that a psycho-maniac really likes my little sister...

Trevor: You wanna hear my third favorite pony? It's Princess...

ENOUGH OF THIS! Let's get on with the show, shall we?

Rarity: So, darling, what is this surprise you speak of that you wanted to show us?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah! What do you wanna show us?

Okay, calm your horses down. Before I reveal the surprise, is everyone here?

Pinkie: Of course I'm here!

Rainbow: Here! Oooh, I can't wait!

Fluttershy: I'm here...

Applejack: Right here, sugarcube.

Rarity: I'm here, darling.

Twilight: Yes, I'm here.

I see the Princesses, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the GTA V protagonists. Alright, shall we begin?

Everypony: YES!

Franklin: Yeah, homie.

Michael: Go ahead.

Trevor: Of course! What are we waiting for?

Okay, so, first things first, I'm giving you guys access to the Atomic Blimp.

Everypony: YAY!

Michael: Ah well, better that nothing.

Trevor: YES! YES! ( reference) I'll be able to do some shit with this thing and fly around with ease.

Franklin: Well, shit, that's cool, dog.

The Blimp will be able to hold four people, one pilot and three passengers.

Rainbow: Oh, this is just awesome! I can't wait to get my hooves on that and fly around the place, with my friends!

Twilight: And what's a blimp?

Michael: Look it up online, on your phone I gave you earlier.

Twilight: Oh, okay then.

BTW, if you wanna fly the blimp, you gotta call a number on your phone, which you will then need to collect it from either the Los Santis International Airport or the Vinewood Racetrack. I've added the contact number into your phones.

Everypony: Woohoo!

Except, the three young fillies can't fly it.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Why?

You three are just too young, although you can still ride as passengers.

Scootaloo: Awww... I really wanted to fly it...

Apple Bloom: I guess that's all we could do, as fillies.

Now, now, that doesn't make you guys useless. You still play a part in this story. Look at the bright side, you three can still drive cars, and bikes too.

Rarity: What's next, dear?

I'm giving you guys each a steelbook.

Pinkie: What's that for?

Rainbow: Yeah, what gives?

It has exclusive artwork in it. Don't you like?

Trevor: Nah, this thing's worthless.

Michael: I'll just take whatever you wanna give, buddy.

Franklin: Well, that's cool, dog. I like what I see in here.

Whatever. Next up, is a free blueprint map.

Trevor: Now that's something I wanna see.

You guys can use this map to, well, get around San Andreas easier, especially for the ponies. Also, marked on the map are points-of-interests and places to earn some quick cash.

Michael: Well, that's something interesting.

Franklin: Well, shit, I guess I'll be able to earn myself some cash, and that's cool, homie.

Twilight: I guess this map will be useful.

Rainbow: I can't wait to check some of these places out!

If everyone's done, I still have more to announce, and that is, I'm giving the ponies each, a GTA V styled cap. I'm not giving the three guys since they really don't need it.

Everypony: Woohoo!

Michael: Oh well, they can have it. It's not like I wear it everyday, ain't it?

Trevor: BUT I WANT IT!

Franklin: Man, chill the fuck out, Trevor. You scaring the ponies here.

Trevor: Alright! I calm down, only because of them. But if any of you two fuckers get in my way again...

Before this argument goes out of hand, I'm just gonna give everyone here a security deposit bag that comes with an exclusive key.

Everypony: Yes!

Michael: Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?

Franklin: Yeah, man, what are we supposed to do with this thing?

Trevor: Like the name says, idiots. It can store and secure whatever you put in there. It's got a pop-up lock that secures the bag. No offense, ponies. I was talking to those two dimwits there.

Princess Cadence: Never mind. It's alright.

Applejack: Well, I sure hope this bag really does its job right.

Fluttershy: I guess...I could use it...

Next up, I'm giving y'all the ability to do Stunt Plane Trials.

Rainbow: Woohoo! That's just so cool! It's got something to do with flying, right?

Of course! These trials allows you to take on aerial challenges all around Los Santos and Blaine County, if you're up for it, of course.

Trevor: This'll be a piece of cake. I'm already so good at flying planes that no one can beat me!

Rainbow: Oh yeah? Well, I believe I'll beat you in a flying stunt trial!

Trevor: Hah! You ponies don't even know how to even pilot a plane! Still, I'll be waiting for your challenge, Dashie, when the time's right...

Rainbow: Oh, it's definitely on!

Michael: ENOUGH! E-fucking-nuff, you two, I can't take it anymore! Can we just move along and settle this later?

Franklin: Yeah, man, your little conversation can wait. Let's just hear what the author has to say, man.

Okay, now, everyone here will get bonus outfits in their wardrobes. Each character will get exclusive outfits only for that particular character, and I'll update on this later in new chapters in the story. Also, you guys can also get tattoos exclusive for each character. And, you guys will get special deals from shopkeepers all around San Andreas.

Everypony: Woohoo!

Trevor: New outfits. Great. And tattoos.

Franklin: Well, shit, man, I gotta look good, so I guess this'll be useful. Thanks, dog. Tattoos seem to be nice, too.

Michael: Of course! I might like what I see in that wardrobe of mine... And maybe I'll get myself another tattoo

Rarity: I just can't wait to see the kinds of outfits I get!

Fluttershy: Umm... Yay?

Twilight: Umm, what's a tattoo?

It's something like your cutie marks, only you can change the tattoos to whatever you want.

Princess Celestia: So, that means we can get tattoos?

Uhh, yeah.

Twilight: Wait, what if the tattoos replace our cutie marks?

Everypony: *gasps*

Nope, it won't replace your cutie marks, since they are already a part of you ponies, except the fillies here.

Scootaloo: So, we can get fake cutie marks?

Well, maybe. Or maybe not.

Rainbow: Oh, I like the sound of this already.

Now, let's move on. This next content will allow you guys to select some custom characters for GTA Online from...oh wait...this doesn't make sense. What I meant is that this next bonus will give you guys a special ability boost, which affects all you guys. To be exact, it'll help by allowing the special ability bar to refill 25% faster.

Twilight: Wait, we have special abilities? I didn't know that. I thought our magic and flying abilities were stripped from ourselves, although we keep our horns and wings.

Michael: Well, we three have special abilities already.

Rainbow: Whatever it is, it definitely sounds 20% cooler. Or in this case, 25% more cooler, now that we have special abilities! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

Applejack: So, what are you abilities again? And what are ours?

Trevor: I'm afraid to say this, but we three won't tell you what abilities we have, until you ponies figure out what your special abilities are.

And, in the chapters to come, you ponies will find out what special abilities you guys have. The time will come soon... Now, moving on. I'm giving you guys each a garage property, which you can use to store custom vehicles in it. Also, the garages come stocked with the Vapid Hotknife, the Nagasaki Carbon RS and the Hijak Khamelion.

Everypony: Yes!

Franklin: Well, shit, man, a garage to store my cars in it, and free vehicles as well? That's really cool, homie.

Trevor: Another garage property. And some free vehicles.

Michael: Ah, heck, I really don't care about this shit.

Pinkie: Wait, what's a Hotknife? A knife that's really hot?

No, Pinkie, that's the name of the hotrod I gave to you guys to use. BTW, the Hotknife is capable of seating two people, one driver and one passenger. The Carbon RS can hold two as well, one driver and one rider in the back, and the same goes for the Khamelion. One driver and one passenger. Handy fact tip: the Hotknife is a 1930's hotrod, the Carbon RS's body is made out of lightweight carbon and the Khamelion runs on electric power.

Twilight: Well, that's good to know, but is there anything else you wanna give us?

Rainbow: Yeah, is there anything that's cool that you still want to give us?

Everypony: Yeah!

Michael: Well?

Okay, okay, the last one. I'm giving you guys access to additional weapons that you guys can use during missions or the storyline.

Michael: Now this, is something I can really work with. What are the weapons?

Alright, the weapons are for free, but you guys will need to pick it up at Ammu-Nation stores around town. They are the Pistol .50, the Bullpup Shotgun and the melee hammer.

Trevor: STOP, HAMMER TIME! (lol, another reference)

Franklin: Well, I guess this'll come in handy, man.

Michael: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Rainbow: Woah! This is extremely cool! New and free weapons!

Applejack: Calm down, sally, this ain't the time to goof around.

Fluttershy: Umm...yay?

Oh, almost forgot. I'm giving you guys the Annis Elegy RH8. It'll come with the other cars and you'll be able to get it from the garages of yours.

Rainbow: Cool! Another free car! Yes!

Rarity: Well, this has been really generous and kind of you giving us all these things for us, dear.

Franklin: Woah, I can't wait to get my hands on one of these cars and tune them out.

If there's nothing else, you guys can leave. I've got something to do and I'll be busy.

Pinkie: Woohoo!

Michael: Well, I guess we'll take our leave, then. Back to Los Santos.

Trevor: And for me, back to Sandy Shores.

Twilight: Well, let's return to...ummm...

Franklin: San Andreas?

Twilight: Right, back to...San Andreas!

Phew! Never thought they'll leave. I hope you guys enjoy this bonus part of the story, and I'll be making more of these, if you like them. Peace out!


End file.
